Regulus Black
by gaellom
Summary: Regulus Black, un loser, victime de la tyrannie de sa mère, va être enrôlé chez les mangemorts. Là bas, sa lâcheté et sa chance passeront pour du courage et de l'audace.
1. Chapter 1

-**disclaimer** : Je précise qu'il y a des personnages de cette fic' qui appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais pas tous.

**Résumé** : C'est l'histoire d'un mec, d'un loser, qui va être enrôlé chez les mangemorts, plus ou moins forcé par sa mère.

-Je suis très fière de toi mon fils, s'écriait madame Black ! Tu es vraiment digne d'appartenir à la famille des Black !

-Merci mère, répondit timidement le jeune Regulus, je ne vous décevrai pas. Je serai à la hauteur des vos attentes.

-Va tout de suite annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tes cousines et prépare-toi pour le grand jour !

Nivéole Black, une horrible femme de près de 100 kilos de cruauté et de graisse, ne voyait en son fils que la chance d'apporter un peu de gloire sur sa maison déchue. Elle avait constamment incité son fils cadet à devenir un mangemort depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Regulus avait longtemps hésité parce qu'il voulait plutôt devenir médicomage, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'opposer à sa mère. Si seulement il avait la force de caractère de son grand frère… La porte d'entrée de la demeure du 12 square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit brusquement sur monsieur Andoche Black, un sorcier qui aurait été beau si son visage n'était pas constamment secoué de tics nerveux. Nivéole regarda entrer son mari avec une expression de triomphe et de joie inhabituelle sur son visage.

-Regarde comme il est beau mon fils ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il a décidé de devenir un mangemort et redonner à notre maison sa fierté ! Heureusement qu'il est là pour rattraper la faiblesse de ton fils !

-C'est très bien Regulus, répondit laconiquement le père de famille. Kreattur a préparé le dîner ?

-Bonne idée père, s'exclama Regulus, soulagé à l'idée de changer de sujet. Allons-y !

Les trois Sorciers se dirigèrent donc dans la salle à manger où Kreattur présentait d'excellents plats. Madame Black soliloqua pendant tout le repas en vantant les mérites de son fils. A l'écouter, elle n'avait jamais eu qu'un fils. Regulus répondait parfois à ses questions par de courtes phrases et des hochements de tête. Il repensa à son frère et se demanda ce qu'il aurait pensé de son engagement chez les mangemorts. Sirius aurait sûrement désapprouvé en lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais du obéir à sa mère. Mais Sirius était considéré comme un traître sous ce toit et quiconque prononçait son nom risquait une mort atroce.

Le jour où une chouette avait apporté une lettre adressée à Sirius, elle s'était retrouvée totalement désintégrée par une série de sorts tous plus noirs les uns que les autres.

-Et puis tu es tellement doué en potions ! Tu as obtenu les félicitations à ton BUSE et à ton ASPIC en potions. Tu deviendras sûrement un mangemort très respecté ! Mais révise aussi tes autres matières pour que le seigneur des ténèbres t'accepte dans ses rangs. Nous allons inviter toute la famille ce week-end pour fêter ta décision.

A la fin du repas, il savait que son destin était définitivement scellé. Il aurait pourtant tellement voulu devenir médicomage… Il avait déjà inventé quelques médicaments et des contrepoisons contre des affections magiques et des poisons violents.

Le week-end suivant, comme prévu, toute la famille fut invitée (évidemment, Sirius n'était plus considéré comme de la famille). Regulus voyait les nombreux invités arriver les uns après les autres avec chaque fois un peu plus d'appréhension. Il était conscient que tout le monde était venu pour lui. Il était conscient aussi de n'être qu'une bête de cirque pour satisfaire un peu la soif de gloire de sa mère. Il savait donc ce qui l'attendait en cas d'échec de sa part. Lucius Malfoy (le mari de sa cousine Narcissa) discuta longuement avec Regulus et lui demanda si il avait une idée de ce qui l'attendait.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais devoir faire pour être mangemort, mais je suis prêt à le devenir, répondit timidement le jeune homme. (de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix)

-Le seigneur des ténèbres ne veut pas d'un mouton bêlant, l'avertit le grand homme, il veut un soldat prêt à mourir et à tuer pour lui. Tu vas devoir passer des épreuves pour devenir mangemort. Si tu réussis, alors tu auras le droit de le servir et d'appartenir à l'élite.

-Les épreuves sont difficiles ? S'inquiète le jeune homme.

-Non, il s'agit surtout de choisir ceux qui seront le plus digne de diriger les autres mangemorts, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, il paraît que tu es un bon élément, et puis tu as le sang pur. Tu vas devenir un grand mangemort, comme ta cousine ! Si tu veux le devenir, il faudra que tu viennes le 6 septembre à 10 heures du matin dans l'allée des embrumes, devant la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Là-bas, d'autres aspirants attendront aussi. Des mangemorts emmèneront tout le monde à l'endroit de passage des examens d'admission.

-Bien, j'y serais !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, je sens que tu vas réussir dans cette voie, assura Lucius Malfoy d'une voix ferme.

Regulus révisa donc assidûment tout ce qu'il avait appris à Poudlard jusqu'au jour fatidique. Il se leva tôt ce jour-là pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure devant la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner préparé par Kreattur et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour arriver sur le chemin de traverse par une cheminée publique. A peine arrivé sur le chemin de traverse, il chercha la boutique de Barjow et Beurk dans l'allée des embrumes. Les rues de l'allée étaient sales et obscures. On aurait cru que le soleil lui-même avait peur de s'aventurer dans ses ruelles sordides. Néanmoins, le jeune sorcier trouva rapidement la boutique. Elle était grande et sombre et proposait des articles de magie noire.

Il y avait déjà un groupe de cinq sorciers devant la boutique dont un particulièrement large d'épaules. Lorsque Regulus s'arrêta devant la boutique, les cinq sorciers éclatèrent d'un rire rauque et grave et s'approchèrent de Regulus avec un air menaçant. Ce dernier recula, inquiet et serra sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Tu espères devenir un mangemort, toi ? Ricana celui qui avait de larges épaules et qui semblait être le chef de la bande. Ne me fais pas rire, tu n'es qu'un gringalet !

Le jeune sorcier terrorisé resta muet devant les cinq brutes.

-J'ai bien envie de t'éclater la tronche pour m'amuser. T'as un joli manteau mon mignon, je veux bien te laisser partir si tu me le donnes.

-Il est à moi, rétorqua peureusement Regulus.

-Allez, donne-le, sinon on va t'éclater la tronche et le prendre quand même.

Regulus avait maintenant mal aux doigts à force de serrer sa baguette. Si il la sortait, le sorcier aux gros bras aurait le temps de lui casser le bras avant qu'il ne lance le moindre sort. Et puis il était tétanisé de terreur au point d'être incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le gros bras le plaqua contre le mur et s'apprêta à lui donner un violent coup dans le bas ventre. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe, mais Regulus hurla « expelliarmus » de toute sa peur, sa baguette pointée sur ses agresseurs et, avant qu'il ait reçu le moindre coup, les cinq racailles s'envolèrent et s'écrasèrent violemment contre le mur et tombèrent par terre comme des poupées de chiffons.

Paniqué, Regulus s'enfuit à toutes jambes en bousculant les passants qui faisaient semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée publique pour reprendre son souffle. Il se retrouva alors pris dans un dilemme terrible : si il rentrait maintenant chez lui, il raterait son rendez-vous pour devenir mangemort et la colère de sa mère serait terrible ; mais si il retournait dans l'allée des embrumes, il risquerait de se faire agresser à nouveau.

Finalement, il décida de retourner à l'allée des embrumes et de s'y cacher jusqu'à l'arrivée des mangemorts qui allaient les accueillir et avec qui il serait en sécurité. Il retourna donc dans l'allée en vérifiant qu'aucun groupe suspect ne le regarde avec trop d'attention et en serrant sa baguette contre lui. Il atteignit la rue et y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si ses agresseurs s'étaient réveillés. Manifestement, ils étaient encore assommés et les passants passaient devant eux sans leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Regulus chercha donc un endroit où se cacher et observer la rue tranquillement. Il repéra une cachette à côté d'une boutique située près de Barjow et Beurk, se lança un sort d'invoyance et se cacha. Il n'aimait pas ce sort qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un œuf avait été cassé sur sa tête, mais il faut avouer qu'il est pratique de prendre la couleur de son environnement pour se camoufler.

Il resta là et vit plusieurs sorciers de son âge arriver petit à petit devant la boutique et s'amuser à lancer de petits sorts sur les cinq sorciers inconscients. Ils se lassèrent vite de leur petit jeu et discutèrent entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, la rue était occupée par une quarantaine de sorciers. Un petit sorcier à lunettes avec un nez trop long et de grandes oreilles était la victime d'un groupe d'une dizaine de sorciers.

Pourquoi faut-il que les racailles se mettent à dix pour embêter les plus faibles ? Ces gens-là n'ont vraiment aucun courage. Un sorcier recouvert d'un long manteau arriva et demanda discrètement à chacun des arrivants son nom. Certains l'interrogeaient et l'inconnu soulevait la manche gauche de sa veste sous les yeux ébahis des aspirants mangemorts.

Regulus annula son sort d'invoyance et sortit de sa cachette. Il se dirigea vers le mangemort et lorsque celui-ci lui demanda son nom, Regulus obtempéra le cœur battant et l'inconnu continua d'interroger les autres aspirants mangemorts. Après que tout le monde ait décliné son identité auprès de l'inconnu, il fit signe à tous de le suivre. La troupe était étrangement silencieuse, la présence de l'inconnu suffisant à maintenir tout le monde en ordre.

Mais à peine le groupe avait-il atteint le bout de la rue qu'une armée d'aurors masqués apparut de toute part. Le mangemort fut instantanément stupéfixé et tous les jeunes s'éparpillèrent en désordre. Regulus courut à travers la rue et se jeta un sort d'invoyance dès qu'il fut un peu au calme. Le temps qu'il soit correctement confondu avec la paroi, il maintint un protego devant lui pour arrêter les quelques sorts de stupéfixions qui lui étaient adressés. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cachette où il avait attendu et s'y cacha à nouveau. Il vit alors tous les sorciers qui essayaient de se cacher où ils pouvaient et de transplaner, mais manifestement, quelque chose les en empêchait et ils tombèrent rapidement sous les nombreux sorts lancés.

Finalement, certains se regroupèrent et essayèrent de se défendre contre les aurors. Parmi eux, le petit sorcier moche à lunette semblait lancer des sorts avec précision et faisait des ravages parmi les aurors. Finalement, petit à petit, tous les aspirants mangemorts se retrouvèrent à terre, à la merci des aurors masqués, excepté le jeune Regulus toujours caché. Lorsque tous les aurors furent partis avec les jeunes sorciers, Regulus attendit la nuit pour quitter sa cachette, toujours camouflé par son sort d'invoyance.

Il longea les murs silencieusement et en regardant tout autour de lui pour voir si il ne restait pas d'aurors. Il atteignit finalement la place du chemin de traverse et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il murmura « incendio », jeta rapidement la poudre de cheminette en prononçant son adresse et rentra chez lui, inquiet de la réaction de sa mère.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, elle était déjà montée dans sa chambre, aussi il alla dans la cuisine et demanda à Kreattur de lui préparer à manger et il monta se coucher dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Regulus descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et y attendit que sa mère se lève.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Interrogea la mère en le voyant, tu as déjà été refusé par les mangemorts ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un incapable !

-Ce n'est pas ça mère ! Ce sont les aurors…

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte abruti ! Tu veux dire que des aurors t'ont fait peur ! Mais mon pauvre petit, les mangemorts n'ont pas peur des aurors du ministère ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un minable, comme ton père !

-Mais non, il y en avait des dizaines et ils ont stupéfixés le mangemort qui était avec nous et tout le monde s'est enfui !

-Pff, tu n'es vraiment qu'un minable ! Je vais contacter tes cousines et on va voir ce que l'on peut encore faire pour toi. Ne me déçois plus ! Et maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre !

Regulus hocha la tête et retourna dans sa chambre en serrant les poings. Il resta toute la matinée dans sa chambre sans oser en ressortir de peur de croiser sa terrible mère. A midi, Kreattur lui apporta un plateau-repas et le jeune sorcier pu ainsi manger quelque chose.

Une fois, il était resté trois jours sans manger ni boire après avoir déçu sa mère. Il était resté ensuite une semaine à ne se nourrir que de plateaux-repas apportés pas Kreattur.

En milieu d'après-midi, il entendit un grand bruit dans la salle à manger puis un cri. Des bruits de pas qui montaient l'escalier retentirent ensuite dans la maison. Le jeune sorcier attrapa sa baguette et entrebâilla sa porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais à peine avait-il jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir qu'il aperçut un éclair rouge…puis plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

-**disclaimer** : Je précise qu'il y a des personnages de cette fic' qui appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais pas tous.

**Résumé** : C'est l'histoire d'un mec, d'un loser, qui va être enrôlé chez les mangemorts, plus ou moins forcé par sa mère.

Six sorciers masqués entrèrent dans la salle en traînant le corps de Regulus avec un sort de lévitation. Ils posèrent le corps sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, l'y attachèrent et le ranimèrent : « _enervatum !_ » Le jeune sorcier remua lentement et jeta des regards surpris et apeurés autour de lui. Les six sorciers portaient des cagoules et une cape d'auror. Ils étaient habillés comme ceux qui avaient attaqués les aspirants mangemorts dans l'allée des embrumes, mais ceux-ci avaient des cagoules et non des masques.

Regulus explora la pièce du regard. C'était une grande salle carrée avec des murs sombres et une grande estrade avec six chaises sur lesquelles s'installèrent les six aurors. Ils fixèrent alors le jeune sorcier pendant près de dix minutes sans dire un mot. Regulus, terrorisé, n'osa pas briser le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Finalement, l'un des six commença à l'interroger :

« -Que faisais-tu dans l'allée des embrumes hier matin à 10 heures devant Barjow et Beurk ?

-…

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Ricana l'un des sorciers. Que faisais-tu là-bas ?

-Je ne faisais rien monsieur… répondit finalement Regulus en essayant de maîtriser à la fois le tremblement de sa voix et la panique qui le gagnait.

-Tu te moques de nous ? Tu veux essayer de me faire croire que vous étiez tous là par hasard ? Et comment se fait-il que tu nous aies échappé ? Si tu étais vraiment aussi innocent que tu le dis, tu ne te serais pas enfui !

-Vous avez agressé les passants, j'ai eu peur et je me suis enfui. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me voulez ! » En jouant à l'innocent, peut-être le libèreront-ils en croyant à une erreur ?

« -Ne te moque pas de nous ! Nous savons que tu es allé à un rassemblement d'aspirants mangemorts ! Qui t'as prévenu de ça ? (Regulus pâlit)

-Je vous en prie, je ne faisais que passer ! Je ne savais rien ! Je vous jure !

-Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, ton nom était écris sur la liste du mangemort !

Regulus était maintenant terrorisé. Il n'avait plus aucun alibi et ne pouvait plus faire croire qu'il n'était qu'un passant. Il s'imaginait déjà à Azkaban. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi inventer.

-Je vous jure, je ne sais rien, sanglotait-il. Ne m'envoyez pas à Azkaban !

-Bien, coupa l'un des six, nous sommes près à oublier ton erreur si tu nous dis qui t'as prévenu du rendez-vous.

Regulus en avait désormais la nausée. Si il dévoilait l'identité de Lucius Malfoy aux aurors, sa sœur serait aussi impliquée, et sa mère serait très en colère. Regulus tremblait rien qu'en imaginant la colère qu'il subirait provenant de sa mère. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Azkaban…

-Bon, tu te décides à parler ou on utilise la manière forte ? Demanda un auror.

Devant l'absence de réponse du jeune sorcier qui ne savait pas que choisir, l'auror leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Regulus et prononça : _Endoloris_. La douleur fut insoutenable. Le pauvre sorcier avait l'impression que chaque fibre de son corps et de son âme criait grâce. L'auror leva sa baguette et redemanda encore une fois la réponse du jeune sorcier :

-Alors ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, protesta Regulus en larmes, je n'ai rien fait.

-_Endoloris !_

Le cri qui retentit dans la salle déchira sûrement les tympans des six aurors, mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître. Ni pitié ni aucun sentiment humain.

-C'est bon, haleta Regulus lorsque la torture fut finie, c'est Lucius Malfoy. Mais par pitié, laissez-moi tranquille !

-Bien ! Nous allons maintenant vérifier si ce que tu dis est vrai, et après on verra ce que nous allons faire de toi.

Les six sorciers masqués sortirent de la salle. Regulus resta environ une heure attaché à la chaise en broyant du noir : « Ça y est, se disait-il, je suis foutu, je vais aller à Azkaban comme un vulgaire bandit et je vais y mourir. Je n'aurai jamais du écouter mère, je ne suis vraiment qu'un abruti ! Comment peut-on être aussi bête ? »

Finalement, les six sorciers rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle, mais cette fois, un septième les accompagnait. Le septième sorcier portait une cagoule noire et était habillé avec une longue cape noire. On aurait dit un mangemort. Ce fut lui qui s'exprima :

-Bien, je vois avec plaisir que tu es un vrai homme ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant sa baguette vers Regulus ; et aussitôt, les liens tombèrent. Tu as passé les tests avec succès ! Tu es le seul sorcier à nous avoir échappé hier soir, tu es donc aussi le dernier à être interrogé. Tu es vraiment très doué pour ton âge, on voit bien que tu as le sang pur. Je crois que si tu travailles bien, tu pourras devenir un grand mangemort, Black.

-Comment ça un mangemort ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas des aurors du ministère ?

-Eh non, nous sommes des mangemorts, comme tu le seras aussi bientôt.

-Mais alors ça veut dire que je n'irai pas à Azkaban ! s'écria Regulus.

-Non, mais tu vas aller chez un sorcier pour suivre une formation. Tu vas aussi avoir l'extraordinaire chance de choisir en quoi tu vas te spécialiser. Toutes mes félicitations, Black, tu es le disciple noir de cette année !

Regulus Andoche Black n'entendait plus la fin : il s'était évanouit.

Il se réveilla dans une salle sombre aux murs nus. Pendant un instant, il crut que la fin de son interrogatoire n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il était à Azkaban, mais quand il ne sentit pas la présence de détraqueurs, il se mit à espérer que le rêve soit réel.

« -Alors, tu es enfin réveillé, lui dit un homme caché dans l'ombre. On m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu te réveilles bien. Tu vas avoir la chance de rencontrer l'un des mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort, alors soit à la hauteur de cet immense honneur ». Il sortit de l'ombre et lui tendit une robe : « Voici pour toi une robe de sorcier que tu vas pouvoir mettre tout de suite. »

Regulus se leva donc en chancelant et se rassit aussitôt. Il avait l'impression que la pièce n'était qu'un immense manège qui tournoyait. Il respira un grand coup et demanda à boire un verre d'eau. Après avoir bu, il se sentit mieux et la pièce cessa de tourner. Il parvint alors à se lever et à mettre la belle robe de sorcier. La robe était verte avec des rayures argentées qui formaient un serpent. Le sorcier l'accompagna jusqu'à une immense salle où l'attendait tous les jeunes sorciers qui avaient attendus avec lui devant Barjow et Beurk, assis sur des bancs en bois situés de part et d'autre de l'allée où il marchait à présent. Devant lui, sur une estrade, étaient assis sept mangemorts cagoulés, sûrement ceux qui l'avaient interrogés. Lorsque Regulus fut arrivé devant l'estrade, le sorcier du milieu se leva :

-Félicitations, jeune sorcier, tu es le disciple noir de cette année. Tu vas avoir l'extraordinaire chance de pouvoir suivre une formation particulière avec une spécialité de ton choix. Dans quelle domaine de la magie désires-tu devenir le plus puissant ? A la fin de ta formation, tu seras parmi les meilleurs sorciers de ton domaine. Tu désires sûrement devenir un maître en magie noire, non ? Ou en enchantements ?

-Non monsieur, j'aimerai bien apprendre à maîtriser les potions ! Répondit timidement le jeune sorcier.

-Les potions ? Tu ne préfèrerai pas la magie noire ? Ricana le sorcier avec une teinte de mépris dans la voix. Dans l'assemblée, les jeunes sorciers ricanaient. Les potions, c'est pour les cracmols ! La magie noire est bien plus noble et digne d'un sorcier de sang pur !

-Ben non monsieur, j'aime bien les potions. Répondit Regulus le teint rouge vif et le regard rivé sur ses chaussures.

-Bien, si tel est ton désir, nous allons te confier à un sorcier qui maîtrise les potions mieux que quiconque. Je ne sais pas encore qui ce sera, mais tu peux être certain que tu en sortira transformé ! Assieds-toi avec les autres.

Regulus s'assit à la première place du banc, à côté du petit sorcier à lunettes qui avait l'air furieux.

-Espèce de salopard, tu me paiera ça, lui marmonna le petit sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? S'étonna Regulus.

-Tu as pris l'honneur qui m'était dû ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une ordure, je me vengerai !

-Mais je ne savais pas…

« Mes chers amis, les interrompit le mangemort en commençant son discours, vous êtes nombreux à vous être engagés pour devenir mangemort. Je sais que vous aurez tous à cœur d'être à la hauteur de cet honneur. Vous aurez tous la chance de suivre pendant quelques mois à quelques années pour les meilleurs, une formation supplémentaire en sorcellerie qui fera de vous des sorciers exceptionnels. Vous y apprendrez les bases en magie noire et vous pourrez recevoir la marque des ténèbres après avoir prêté serment. Une fois mangemorts, vous vous engagerez dans une vie de sorciers normaux tout en restant près à servir notre maître lorsqu'on vous le demandera. En attendant le grand jour où vous deviendrez des notres, je vous souhaite de bien réussir. Vous allez maintenant rentrer chacun chez vous et on vous appellera pour vous donner un nouveau rendez-vous pour votre formation. Pour notre disciple noir, Black, son maître le contactera lui-même. Et maintenant, au revoir ! »

Les sept sorciers quittèrent alors la salle en file indienne et tous les jeunes sorciers quittèrent la salle les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, le petit sorcier interpella Regulus :

-Eh toi ! Viens te battre si tu es un homme, cria-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

-Arrête, Martin ! L'interrompit tout à coup un de ceux qui l'avait agressé devant la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, il est trop fort, il a mis KO Steve, Gregory et moi d'un seul sort.

-Je m'en fous, vous n'êtes que des minables ! Je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée de cet abruti tu vas voir. _Dentesaugmento !_

Regulus eut le réflexe de se pencher pour éviter l'assaut et il sortit sa baguette.

-_furunculus !_ Lança le dénommé Martin

-_Protego ! expelliarmus !_ Lança coup sur coup Regulus. Le sort frappa le petit sorcier de plein fouet et Regulus reprit : _Accio baguette !_ La baguette vola dans les airs et atterrit dans la main de Regulus. Et maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille sinon je casse ta baguette ! Cria-t-il.

-Non attends, excuse-moi, je te demande pardon, ne casse pas ma baguette, je me ferais tuer par mes parents !

-Il jeta la baguette par terre et dit : Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant ! Puis il s'en alla. Il se dirigea vers une cheminée publique, y alluma un feu et y lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette en prononçant l'adresse de chez lui.

En arrivant, il vit sa mère et son père qui l'attendaient en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa. En les voyant, Regulus ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Ce fut Lucius qui commença :

-Félicitations mon garçon, il paraît que tu es le disciple noir de l'année ! C'est un immense honneur que tu as reçu. Je peux maintenant te dire que j'étais l'un des responsables de l'organisation du recrutement des futurs mangemorts, je savais donc tout ce qu'il se passait et tout ce que tu faisais. Je disais justement à ta mère que tu avais choisi potion comme spécialité.

-Tu aurais du choisir la magie noire, mais au moins tu es le meilleur, concéda sa mère. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tu vas rester à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'un maître accepte de te prendre, c'est ça ?

-Euh…oui.

-Bien, alors tu vas continuer à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne te chercher ! Lucius, qui sera donc le professeur de Regulus ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, il y a peu de sorciers qui se destinent aux potions parce que cette matière est très difficile et demande à la fois de la patience et de la précision dans ce que l'on met dans le chaudron. De plus, beaucoup pensent que la potion n'est pas de la vraie magie et que ce n'est pas une connaissance noble. Moi-même, avant d'avoir besoin de potions très complexes pour pouvoir faire de la magie noire, je croyais que c'était le cas. Mais dès que nous lui aurons trouvé un maître, il aura beaucoup de travail.

-Tu as compris Regulus, tu vas devoir beaucoup travailler ! Fais honneur à notre famille, sinon tu passeras le restant de tes jours accroché par les pieds dans le placard à balais avec un épouvantard !

-Je ferais de mon mieux, mère ! répondit précipitamment le jeune homme qui avait soudain pâlit.

-Bon, eh bien je crois que nous allons rentrer chez nous, annonça Lucius. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Sur ce, il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes en annonçant l'adresse et traversa avec sa femme, qui avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à son cousin.

Regulus annonça qu'il remontait travailler et monta dans sa chambre. Il resterait encore plusieurs jours sous le même toit que sa mère et il aurait donné tous ses biens pour partir tout de suite de la maison et ne plus la revoir. Mais il savait très bien que s'il faisait ça, elle le retrouverait et le lui ferait amèrement regretter.

En y repensant, de toute la famille, seul Sirius avait osé s'opposer à leur mère. Leur père était un lâche qui avait obtenu un poste subalterne au ministère et baissait toujours la tête devant la femme qu'il n'avait pas choisi mais dont le mariage avait été arrangé par ses parents. Et sa cousine Narcissa qui avait été choisie par Lucius plus qu'elle n'avait choisi Lucius. Seule sa cousine Bellatrix avait su être assez odieuse pour être aimé de ses parents. En fait, elle seule attaquait déjà les moldus avant d'être engagée chez les mangemorts.

En fait, le seul membre de sa famille qui avait vraiment du caractère, c'était Sirius. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il osait penser différemment de mère que Regulus l'admirait, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il lui arrivait parfois de sortir de leurs terribles bagarres sans être en larmes et en ayant esquivé tous les sorts qu'elle avait essayé de lui jeter pendant leur altercation.

Regulus repensa au jour où Sirius avait quitté la maison, à seize ans. Mère et lui avaient une fois de plus hurlé l'un contre l'autre pour une broutille. Mère avait dit qu'il fallait exterminé tous les sangs de bourbe de la planète pour éviter qu'ils ne contaminent les sangs purs. Sirius lui avait répondu que dans ce cas il faudrait éliminer tous les sorciers de la planète puisque les vrais sangs purs, ça n'existe pas.

Mère lui avait hurlé qu'elle ne supportait pas que son fils l'insulte de sang de bourbe sous son propre toit. Elle avait alors essayé de le transpercer avec un couteau. Les baguettes de Sirius et de mère étaient sorties en même temps. Chacun avait lancé une quantité de sorts effroyable et la table avait très vite volé en éclat ainsi que tout la cuisine tandis que Regulus et son père fuyaient hors de la maison. Finalement, Sirius avait réussi à quitter la cuisine et à s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée. Il avait même réussi l'exploit de récupérer ses affaires personnelles (dont ses affaires de cours) avec un sortilège d'attraction.

Mère avait hurlé de rage et l'avait renié tandis que Sirius était parti se réfugier chez son ami Potter.

Regulus fit ainsi le bilan de sa vie et des révisions en potion jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher pour faire sa formation de mangemort.


	3. Chapter 3

-**disclaimer** : Je précise qu'il y a des personnages de cette fic' qui appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais pas tous.

**Résumé** : Ca y est, Regulus va commencer ses cours de potion pour devenir mangemort.

Je tiens à remercier l'auteur Anne O'Nyme pour m'avoir envoyé une review (enfin !), et j'espère » que ça motivera d'autres lecteurs à m'en envoyer d'autres.

Pour lui répondre, je serai tenté de lui dire que sa réponse va venir petit à petit, mais finalement, je crois que faire de ce personnage le futur RAB n'est pas le plus important (bien que ce soit effectivement le cas).

000

-Tiens-toi droit quand tu es à table !

-Bien mère, répondit laconiquement Regulus.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils t'ont oublié ! Quelle idée aussi de vouloir faire des potions ! Tu n'aurais pas pu demander à faire de la magie noire ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! Si tu continue comme ça tu finiras comme ton père !

-Nivéole, s'il vous plaît, implora monsieur Black.

-Si personne ne vient te chercher avant la fin de cette semaine, continua-t-elle en ignorant son mari, je veux que tu ailles te renseigner sur ce que tu vas devenir ! Peut-être accepteront-ils de te prendre avec les autres apprentis mangemorts. Décidément, les autres candidats devaient vraiment être très nuls pour que tu aies obtenu un tel honneur !

Les repas en famille étaient de plus en plus pénibles, et Nivéole Black attendait les week-ends pour déchaîner sa folie sur sa famille. En effet, en semaine, elle n'avait que son fils pour écouter ce qu'elle disait, son mari cherchant toujours un moyen de rentrer tard pour rester le moins longtemps possible en sa présence.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit un hibou pour entrer dans la salle à manger. Il se posa devant Regulus avec une lettre attachée à sa patte.

Regulus ouvrit et lu la lettre.

_Disciple,_

_Je viendrai te chercher cet après-midi vers 16h, sois prêt !_

Regulus retourna la lettre pour voir si il y avait autre chose d'écrit, mais il n'y avait rien. Il montra le billet à sa mère, et qui l'envoya aussitôt préparer ses affaires. Le jeune sorcier grimpa les marche jusqu'à sa chambre quatre à quatre. Il rangeait sa valise soigneusement, en prenant attention à ne pas abîmer ses livres de potions et ses robes de sorciers. Régulièrement, sa mère l'appelait pour lui demander si il était prêt, mais celui-ci répondait invariablement non, même une fois ses valises terminées.

A 15h50, Regulus descendit les escaliers avec ses valises et attendit dans l'entrée, tandis que sa mère lui demandait constamment si il n'avait rien oublié. A 16h très précise, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Nivéole Black ouvrit précipitamment la porte et regarda l'individu qui attendait devant. Elle échangea quelques mots avec lui puis s'effaça.

L'homme qui entra dans la maison était habillé d'une cape noire et sale. Il avait d'ailleurs les cheveux aussi noirs et sales que sa cape au point que ses longs cheveux gras et son long nez crochu brillaient. Il paraissait jeune, mais il avait un regard aussi effrayant et glacial que celui de son grand-père. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'approcha de Regulus qui avait soudain la gorge sèche. Il le toisa avec mépris puis condescendit finalement à s'adresser à lui :

-C'est toi Black ? (Tandis que le jeune homme frissonnait en entendant l'individu prononcer son nom, celui-ci semblait réprimer un profond dégoût)

-Ou…Oui.

-Je serai ton formateur. Prends tes affaires et suis-moi !

Regulus se tourna alors vers sa mère avec une étrange impression qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui faisait encore plus peur que sa mère, et il allait passer les prochaines années sûrement seul avec lui. Et ces pires craintes se confirmèrent lorsque, quand il se retourna, il vit que sa mère souriait…

Contre toute attente, l'inconnu se dirigea dans le salon et il sortit une bourse en cuir marron. Il l'ouvrit et fit tomber l'objet qu'elle contenait sur la able du salon. Il s'agissait seulement d'un vieux caillou. Peut-être était-il encore plus fou que mère ? Intrigué, Regulus Black s'approcha de la table. L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui dit de s'approcher.

-Prends tes affaires et tiens-les fermement contre toi. Bien, et maintenant je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et à trois tu toucheras la pierre.

-Bien monsieur, répondit le disciple en se demandant si son mentor n'était pas fou. Néanmoins, il toucha la pierre du bout du doigt lorsque l'inconnu eut terminé son décompte.

La sensation fut très étrange : il se sentit tiré brutalement par le nombril et tout se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus qu'un flou de couleurs diverses autour de lui et, comme fixée à son doigt, la pierre ne bougeait pas, ni l'inconnu qui semblait lui aussi collé à la pierre. Finalement, ils atterrirent brutalement dans une salle étrangement sombre avec une quantité impressionnante d'étagères avec des chaudrons et des fioles de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, des ingrédients et des potions parfaitement rangées.

Regulus était littéralement subjugué par cette salle.

-Bien, je m'appelle Severus Rogue et je serais ton maître en potion pour les prochains mois. Si tu travailles bien, je te garderai comme apprenti, sinon je t'enverrai voir le responsable du recrutement des mangemorts qui verra ce qu'on fera de toi. Je te préviens tout de suite que les potions sont une magie difficile. Je m'attends à ce que tu ne comprennes rien à la beauté du frémissement d'un chaudron. Je te préviens aussi que je n'ai pas choisi de te former : on me l'a imposé, alors je serai intraitable avec toi ! Bon, je vais te faire visiter !

Le professeur Rogue guida son jeune disciple peu rassuré à travers les dédales de son repaire. Il s'agissait en fait du sous-sol d'un vieil immeuble qu'il avait aménagé. Il commentait sa visite de quelques informations comme : « -ce sera ta chambre ! » ou « Il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison ici, ce sera donc toi qui fera la cuisine ! », auxquelles Regulus répondait systématiquement : « -bien monsieur ».

A la fin de la visite :

-Bon, eh bien je pense que ça ne se passera pas aussi mal que je le craignais, dit monsieur Rogue. Pour commencer, je vais te donner une recette et tu prépareras le repas de ce soir. Si tu réussis, on pourra commencer à travailler sérieusement le soir. En journée, je ne serai généralement pas là, alors tu rangeras et nettoieras la maison. On travaillera plutôt le soir. Si tu veux aller dehors, fais attention à ce que personne ne te voie sortir d'ici, j'ai placé de nombreux sortilèges repousse moldus, mais ils se poseraient tout de même des questions si ils te voient sortir d'ici. Pour regarder avant de sortir, tu regarderas par le judas de la porte.

-Bien monsieur

-Voici un plan de la ville. Si tu veux atteindre le chemin de traverse, il y a un passage dans ce pub-là (il montra du doigt sur le plan). Tu demanderas au patron et il te montrera. Si on te demande où tu habites, tu racontes n'importe quoi, mais tu ne révèles à personne où j'habite. Si tu me trahis, tu le regretteras jusqu'à tes derniers instants.

-B…Bien monsieur, répondit Regulus, soudain un peu plus pâle.

-Très bien, alors maintenant, va préparer le repas ! Je t'amène la recette tout de suite.

Regulus se dirigea vers la cuisine, légèrement tremblant. Mais avec quelle espèce de psychopathe allait-il passer ses prochains (et peut-être derniers) mois ? Sa mère l'avait certes déjà fouetté et même parfois enfermé toute la nuit dans un placard le pied droit attaché à la penderie et la tête en bas, mais jamais elle n'avait voulu le tuer vraiment. Certes, il avait parfois subi quelques fractures, mais il n'en était pas mort. En tout cas, il avait bien fait d'amener ses potions personnelles avec lui, elles lui seraient certainement utiles contre son mentor fou.

Il entra dans la cuisine et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il ferait la cuisine. Légèrement inquiet, il regarda les ustensiles : des couteaux tranchants, un fouet, des couverts, des plats de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, un chaudron dans une cheminée, des pots contenant différents ingrédients, un four, etc… Finalement, ça ressemblait assez à une salle de potion, même si elle contenait plus d'ustensiles et des ingrédients différents.

Monsieur Rogue pénétra alors à son tour dans la cuisine avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

-Alors, tu n'as pas encore préparé les ustensiles…

-Euh…non monsieur, je ne savais pas encore quelle serait la recette.

-Bien, la voici ! Commence donc à préparer le repas.

Regulus lut donc la recette. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un test que lui faisait passer son mentor. Il se concentra donc avec beaucoup d'attention :

_Blanquette de lapin au basilic_

_-1 râble et des cuisses de lapin bien dodus coupé en morceaux_

_-2 carottes_

_-2 oignons_

_-15 cL de vin blanc sec_

_-1 gousse d'ail_

_-30g de maïzena_

_-25 cL de crème fraîche_

_-1 jaune d'œuf_

_-le jus d'1/2 citron_

_-1 bouquet garni_

_-3 tiges de basilic_

_-1 cuillérée de grains de poivre et de coriandre, sel_

Le jeune apprenti regarda son maître avec effarement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que faire la cuisine soit si compliquée. Qu'est-ce qu'un râble ? Du vin, il connaissait, mais _sec_ ? 1 bouquet garni ? Et pire que tout : du basilic ! Le basilic n'est-il pas cette terrible créature qui pétrifie les gens d'un regard ? Et qu'est-ce que la _tige_ d'un basilic ? Et il en faut trois dans la recette ? Regulus Black se laissa tomber sur une chaise, mais comme il n'y en avait pas il tomba par terre.

Monsieur Rogue éclata d'un rire aussi gras que ses cheveux :

-Déplorable ! Et tu veux faire des potions ? Une simple petite recette de cuisine et tu t'effondre… Qui m'a fichu un disciple aussi nul ! Même ton frère n'aurait pas fait pire !

-Vous avez connu mon frère ? S'étonna Regulus.

-Oui, et il était vraiment lamentable ! Comme toi !

-C'est faux, mon frère n'est pas nul, s'écria le jeune homme. Il ferma aussitôt la bouche, surpris de sa propre témérité, mais le maître de potion eut une sorte de rictus étrange.

-Tu défends ton frère ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Il n'a rien fait pour toi ! Quand il en a eu marre de te supporter, il a quitté la maison ; et tu le défends tout de même ? J'ai bien connu ton frère, tu sais ? Il est prétentieux, égoïste et cruel.

-Il n'est pas cruel ! Rétorqua Regulus, prenant légèrement confiance en lui.

-Oh si il est cruel, mais tu ne le connais pas vraiment ! Si je te disais la moitié de ce qu'il a fait tu comprendrais. Ta mère a du l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait, et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti chez son ami Potter. Ces deux-là étaient capable de tout, sauf du meilleur. Ils ont utilisé leurs connaissances pour enfreindre tous les articles du règlement les uns après les autres. Ils ont passé la moitié de leur scolarité en retenues ; ce n'est pas sans raison…

Regulus baissa les yeux et resta muet et un long silence s'installa. Puis Monsieur Rogue prit différents pots sur les étagères et dans les placards de la cuisine et les disposa sur la table :

-Bien, continuons notre cuisine ! Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

-je ne connais pas les ingrédients. Qu'est-ce que c'est que le râble de lapin ? Et des tiges de basilic ? Et un bouquet garni ? Comment un vin peut-il être sec puisque c'est un liquide ? Et la coriandre ?

-Ces plantes sont du basilic, donc voici les tiges, ça c'est du coriandre, et ça un bouquet garni (Il montra les plantes aromatiques au fur et à mesure qu'il les présentait). Le râble est l'arrière du lapin et pour le problème du vin blanc sec, il suffit de lire ce qu'il y a écrit sur les étiquettes des bouteilles pour le trouver. Tu as d'autres questions à me poser ?

-Non, merci monsieur, répondit Regulus.

-Bon, eh bien maintenant que tu connais les ingrédients, tu vas pouvoir commencer à nous préparer le repas. Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-moi ! N'oublie pas de bien tout nettoyer une fois que tu auras fini, et tu dresseras la table pendant que le repas cuira.

-Bien monsieur.

Regulus fit cuire le lapin comme il était écrit sur la recette. Une fois qu'on savait à quoi correspondait les ingrédients, faire la cuisine était un jeu d'enfant. Il demanda tout de même le sens de deux ou trois termes de cuisine à son mentor qui les lui expliqua brièvement.

Finalement, après plus d'une heure de travail, le repas fut prêt. Pendant le dîner, Severus Rogue posa quelques questions à son disciple :

-Tu as donc passé tes sept années d'études à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, monsieur

-Tu as eu combien à ton BUSE et à ton ASPIC de potion ?

-J'ai eu Optimal, monsieur

-Bien, et qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant dans les potions ? Ce n'est pas très courant pourtant. La magie noire et les enchantements sont pourtant bien mieux reconnus auprès des magiciens et des sorciers.

-Je sais monsieur, mais je ne recherche pas la gloire, j'aime bien les potions c'est tout.

-Je veux bien, commença à s'impatienter le mentor, mais il y a bien une raison particulière pour laquelle tu as choisi de te spécialiser dans les potions, non ? Et puis si tu ne cherches pas la gloire ni le pouvoir, pourquoi as-tu décidé de t'engager chez les mangemorts ?

-C'est ma mère qui as voulu, avoua finalement Regulus en rougissant, moi j'aurai voulu devenir médicomage.

-Effectivement, les potions sont plus utiles pour faire médicomage, mais elles son aussi indispensables pour un mage noir, et nombreux sont ceux qui les négligent…à tort. Comment se fait-il que tu sois devenu le disciple noir si tu n'étais pas motivé ? Les autres prétendants étaient-ils particulièrement nuls ?

-Non, monsieur, il y en a un qui m'a l'air aussi très doué, mais je crois que j'ai eu de la chance.

-Hum…Je me demande… As-tu déjà inventé tes propres recettes ?

-Mes recettes ? Euh…oui monsieur. J'ai mis au point une potion de guérison et quelques contrepoisons. Vous voulez que je vous les montre ?

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Demain, nous serons dimanche, nous allons pouvoir réviser certaines notions de potions, mais avant, nous allons nous reposer. Tu débarrasseras la table et tu feras la vaisselle avant d'aller te coucher.

Regulus nettoya donc la vaisselle après le repas et alla se coucher dans la chambre que monsieur Rogue lui avait montrée. Elle n'avait pas l'air très grande de jour, mais de nuit, elle paraissait encore plus petite, au point que Regulus sentit comme une peur monter en lui. Il se déshabilla rapidement à la lumière de sa baguette et s'enfonça dans les draps du lit, sa baguette allumée à la main.


	4. Chapter 4

-**disclaimer** : Je précise qu'il y a des personnages de cette fic' qui appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais pas tous.

J'ai aussi pompé à Alohomora son idée de potion de tour de Babel, dans « les Portes ».

**Résumé** : Ca y est, Regulus a commencé ses cours de potion pour devenir mangemort.

Je remercie les généreux reviewers qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mais je trouve qu'ils sont quand même trop rares.

Rogue réveilla brutalement Regulus.

- Debout fainéant, tu as du travail aujourd'hui ! J'ai décidé que nous allions commencer à travailler les potions proprement dites. Puisque tu as obtenu de bons résultats à Poudlard, je pense que nous allons pouvoir entreprendre de fabriquer des potions un peu compliquées dès maintenant. Prépare le petit déjeuner et nous allons commencer le travail.

- Bien monsieur, répondit Regulus à moitié endormi.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, demanda à son mentor ce qu'il désirait et se mit au travail. A la fin du repas, Rogue prépara les ingrédients de la potion sur la table du salon qui semblait de toute évidence réservée à la fabrication des potions tandis que Regulus débarrassait la table du petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eut tout rangé, il remarqua la présence de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap.

- Bien, tous les ingrédients sont là. As-tu une idée de la potion que tu vas devoir réaliser ?

- Du polynectar ? répondit le disciple intimidé.

- Effectivement, je suppose que tu connais la recette par cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Bon, tant pis. La recette est dans l'un des livres de ma bibliothèque. Prends-y le bon livre, mais fais attention à ce que tout soit parfaitement rangé à mon retour, sinon il faudra te ramasser à la petite cuiller. Moi, je vais sortir faire un tour, et lorsque je reviendrais, je veux que tout soit en bouteille. Voici celles que tu vas utiliser. Il présenta une dizaine de bouteilles en verre sombre. Si tu as le moindre problème ou la moindre question, tu l'écris sur cette feuille et lorsque je reviendrais, on verra ça ensemble. Si tu as faim, prépare-toi un sandwich.

Le mentor quitta donc la pièce, laissant seul son disciple qui trouva rapidement le livre correspondant et se mit aussitôt au travail.

Regulus prit son chaudron et y mit les différents ingrédients au fur et à mesure. Mais au moment d'ajouter de la litorne, il ne la trouva pas parmi les ingrédients de l'armoire à potions. En revanche, il trouva de la poudre de pingemme, un produit aux propriétés magiques puissantes qu'il connaissait bien. En effet, la principale propriété de cette poudre était de provoquer de brusques modifications physiques, en fonction des autres ingrédients ajoutés. Regulus était même parvenu à mettre au point une potion de tour de Babel, qui provoquait chez la personne qui en buvait l'impossibilité de parler dans sa langue maternelle et au contraire la faisait parler une autre langue de façon aléatoire.

La poudre de pingemme pourrait sûrement faire l'affaire, Mais peut-être allait-elle provoquer des effets secondaires. De plus, la poudre de pingemme est un ingrédient très rare et coûteux. Il devait donc en parler à son mentor. Mais la potion étant déjà commencée, il fallait absolument la terminer pour éviter que certains ingrédients ne s'abîment, en particulier la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, composant essentiel de la potion. La difficulté était désormais de vérifier que les autres ingrédients ne provoquaient pas d'effets secondaires avec la poudre de pingemme. Il se promit de vérifier la liste des ingrédients la prochaine fois qu'il fabriquerait une potion.

Regulus continua la potion et la termina en fin d'après-midi, juste avant le retour de son mentor. Alors que celui-ci s'approchait de la potion avec un sourire mauvais, son visage se figea en une expression de surprise lorsqu'il vit la potion terminée.

- Qu'as-tu donc mis dedans ? S'étonna Rogue.

- Euh…Il n'y avait plus de litorne, monsieur, alors j'ai ajouté de la poudre de pingemme et j'ai dû remplacer la joliette par de la bolette, pour compenser.

- Impressionnant, murmura Rogue, très impressionnant. J'ai moi-même été obligé de recommencer plusieurs fois cette potion avant de la réussir sans litorne. Nous allons donc la laisser mûrir une lune complète puis nous l'essaierons. Je dois reconnaître que tu te débrouilles pas mal en potions. Il semble qu'il ne me reste plus grand-chose à t'apprendre que tu ne connaisses déjà. Nous réviserons donc ensemble les propriétés magiques de chaque ingrédient et nous allons commencer à étudier la magie noire. Nous travaillerons tout de même des potions compliquées que nous allons réaliser pour d'autres sorciers : je vends ces potions dans l'allée des embrumes.

- D'accord, monsieur.

Rogue scruta le visage de son disciple un long moment.

- Bon, très bien. Tu as très bien travaillé aujourd'hui, la potion que je t'ai donné à faire aujourd'hui était un test pour voir tes capacités. Je reconnais n'avoir pas cru que tu la réussirais après tes difficultés à faire la cuisine hier soir, mais tu t'en es très bien sortit.

- Merci monsieur.

- Et maintenant, tu vas m'écrire sur cette feuille tous les ingrédients que tu as incorporés à ta potion et dans quelles proportions. Ensuite, nous allons dîner. Et ce soir, nous travaillerons un peu les enchantements et la magie noire.

- Bien, monsieur.

Regulus s'assit avec un certain soulagement sur une chaise et commença à écrire. Un gargouillement lui rappela qu'il avait oublié de manger le midi, aucun elfe n'étant venu le déranger pour lui apporter de quoi se sustenter. Il tourna la tête vers son mentor qui était penché avec sa baguette sur une des fioles que Regulus avait remplie quelques instants auparavant, mais celui-ci semblait ne s'être aperçu de rien. Regulus n'osa pas le déranger et continua d'écrire en espérant pouvoir dîner le plus rapidement possible.

Finalement, il se releva et tendit sa feuille à son professeur. Celui-ci la lut en prenant tout son temps, puis il murmura : « j'en étais sûr » et demanda à son disciple de préparer la table pour le dîner, qui serait composé des restes du repas de la veille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers chaque bouteille remplie par son disciple et prononça une incantation. Le mélange frémit un instant et se mit à pâlir. Severus Rogue prit un air satisfait, retourna dans la salle à manger et posa ses pieds sous la table.

Le repas fut long et assez animé, le disciple parlant à son maître de potion des difficultés qu'il avait rencontré lors de la réalisation du polynectar et de son idée de génie en voyant la poudre de pingemme. Séverus Rogue le complimenta pour cette idée originale mais lui reprocha de n'avoir pas utilisé de formule pour stabiliser son mélange.

- Quelles formules monsieur ?

- Des formules de stabilisations. Tu as du oublier d'apprendre ce chapitre en potion, c'est dommage. Je possède un livre de potion entièrement consacré aux formules magiques en potions. Elles sont utiles pour permettre de concilier certains ingrédients habituellement incompatibles ou pour déterminer avec précision ce que contient une potion. Je t'apprendrai tout ceci en temps voulu. En attendant, que connais-tu en enchantements et en magie noire ?

- Euh…je ne connais rien en magie noire monsieur, mais je connais assez bien mes cours de Poudlard en enchantements.

- Bon, nous réviserons cela tout à l'heure. Quand tu auras fini la vaisselle, tu viendras me rejoindre dans le salon.

- Bien monsieur.

Regulus retrouva donc son mentor dans le salon pour la soirée.

Severus Rogue attendait dans le salon, sa baguette à la main.

- Sors ta baguette ! Nous allons voir ce que tu sais faire !

Regulus obéit. Rogue commença :

- Ce soir, nous nous contenterons de revoir les sorts et enchantements les plus importants à connaître, mais nous allons tous les imprononcer.

- J'ai du mal avec les charmes imprononcés monsieur.

- C'est justement pour cela que nous allons les travailler ! Essayons un sort simple, le sort de lévitation.

Regulus ferma les yeux, se concentra et exécuta le geste en pensant très fort à la formule magique. Mais ne s'étant pas concentré sur un objet en particulier, il fit voler presque tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, y compris son mentor. Il sentit soudain comme une gifle en plein visage et il fut projeté à travers la pièce. Le choc lui fit perdre toute concentration et tous les objets dans la pièce retombèrent brutalement dans un terrible fracas : le fauteuil se brisa en un craquement sonore

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son mentor le regarder d'un air grave. Il sentit alors qu'il avait lamentablement échoué au test de la soirée.

- Bon, nous allons renoncer aux charmes imprononcés pour l'instant ; je voudrais maintenant que tu exécute le charme du bouclier, cela devrait être à ta portée je pense.

Cette fois-ci, Regulus parvint à le réaliser correctement et sans difficultés. Ils exécutèrent ensuite de nombreux sorts comme le maléfice du saucisson ou le sortilège de stupéfixion auxquels il se débrouilla honorablement. Jusqu'au moment où Séverus Rogue lui demanda de réaliser un patronus.

- Un patronus, monsieur ?

- En effet, cela te poserait-il un problème ?

- C'est que, il faut un souvenir heureux pour réussir à en créer un.

- En effet, et alors ?

- Je n'en ai pas monsieur.

- Tu n'as strictement aucun souvenir heureux ? Même pas quand tu étais à Poudlard ?

- … Si monsieur, là-bas j'étais loin de ma mère. Vous avez raison, j'ai de bons souvenirs de Poudlard, mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à réaliser correctement un patronus.

- Alors c'est le moment d'essayer. Tu en auras besoin si tu dois diriger des détraqueurs un jour.

La soirée se termina donc par les nombreux essais infructueux réalisés par Regulus Andoche Black, dernier héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers au sang « toujours pur ».

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Regulus appris à maîtriser des potions de plus en plus complexes, avec des propriétés magiques qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il apprit à réaliser les pires poisons et les meilleurs contrepoisons (grâce entre autre aux bézoards), à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Et chaque soir, ils travaillaient aux enchantements et la magie noire. Regulus parvint finalement à maîtriser le sortilège du patronus, les charmes imprononcés, l'occlumencie et bien d'autres sorts et magies complexes.

Chaque semaine, Séverus Rogue accordait une journée de repos à son disciple le mercredi, puis tout recommençait. A force de travailler ensemble et de progresser en potion, Severus Rogue osa s'aventurer dans des profondeurs obscures à la recherche de nouvelles potions et de la maîtrise d'une potion jusqu'alors quasi-impossible. Une rumeur raconte d'ailleurs que seuls deux sorciers dans l'histoire de la magie sont parvenus à créer une potion de régénérescence : une potion qui guérirait instantanément toute blessure et tous maléfice ou empoisonnement, quelque soit sa nature, à celui qui la boirait. Ensemble, ils travaillèrent et se passionnèrent pour cette étrange quête, au point que Regulus passait ses mercredi dans les bibliothèque du chemin de traverse et de l'allée des embrumes.

C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que son destin prit un tournant décisif.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Regulus se leva vers neuf heures ce matin là ; pas question de traîner ! Il prit une douche rapide, prépara un petit déjeuner rapide. Rogue était déjà parti travailler. Cela faisait maintenant sept mois qu'il vivait chez Severus Rogue, et il avait fini par prendre ses repères. Le tout était toujours de ne pas le froisser, mais sinon, tout se passait très bien. Surtout que depuis peu, ils se passionnaient tous deux pour les potions les plus complexes et en particulier la fameuse potion de régénérescence.

Regulus laissa un petit mot pour dire où il était et partit pour la bibliothèque.

_Je suis à la bibliothèque noire de l'allée des embrumes_

_RAB _

Il signait toujours par à l'aide de ses initiales, plus par habitude que par nécessité, étant le seul disciple de Rogue. Il alla donc à la bibliothèque tranquillement, en passant par l'allée des embrumes sans se préoccuper de la misère qui l'entourait. Les rues étaient sales et mal entretenues, un groupe de gamins jouait avec un vieux balai qui volait à peine. Des mendiants édentés tendaient désespérément la main en attendant de recevoir quelques noises. Certains jours, des habitants de l'allée venaient lui demander un peu d'aide pour soigner des proches qui étaient malade.

En effet, il lui était arrivé une fois d'aider un homme qui agonisait devant sa porte. Regulus avait découvert rapidement la nature de son mal et le soigna. L'homme s'était rapidement remis et l'avait vivement remercié. Depuis, les personnes qui avaient été témoins de la scène avaient vues en Regulus une sorte de rebouteux qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à solliciter, et lui-même était alors trop heureux de se rendre utile.

Une sorcière était venue l'accoster ce matin-là pour lui demander de soigner son fils. Il accepta, comme à son habitude et alla voir le malade. Celui-ci avait une flemmingite, que Regulus soigna à l'aide d'une potion simple qu'il avait dans son sac et d'un sortilège.

La sorcière se confondit en remerciements et voulut offrir quelque chose au jeune homme qui avait sauvé son fils.

- Non merci madame, ça me fait plaisir de rendre service.

- Vous avez sauvé mon fils, demandez-moi ce que vous voudrez, je vous l'offrirai !

- Vous êtes gentille, madame, mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

- A la bibliothèque ? Oh mais alors je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous faire plaisir ! Tenez !

Elle lui tendit alors un très vieux livre moisi, couvert de symboles étranges et de poussière.

- Il s'agit du très vieux livre de Faust, un livre que j'ai reçu en héritage, mais ne sachant pas lire…

- Oh, merci beaucoup madame, c'est trop gentil.

Regulus remercia la vieille femme et rangea le livre dans son sac et l'y oublia pour la journée. Il alla donc à la bibliothèque, l'esprit à nouveau occupé par la potion de régénérescence. La potion devait sûrement contenir de la poudre d'asphodèle et de la poudre de corne de licorne, voire du sang de licorne. Il espérait en tout cas qu'elle ne nécessitait pas de lait de licorne, car un tel produit était rarissime et donc quasi-introuvable.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque en saluant la bibliothécaire comme à son habitude. Plus il la voyait, plus il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Elle avait la pâleur d'un spectre et semblait fuir la lumière du soleil comme la peste. C'est sûrement pour cela que la salle était aussi sombre. Regulus se dirigea dans le rayon potions anciennes, choisit un livre intitulé « potions mystérieuses » qui parlait de potions effectivement peu banales, puisqu'en regardant le sommaire il n'en reconnu pas beaucoup, et le lut à la lumière de sa baguette. Absorbé par sa lecture, il ne vit pas le groupe de jeunes sorciers qui s'installaient à une table voisine avec un air de conspirateurs pour lire des livres de magie noire aux dessins représentant des personnes dans des postures bizarres ou avec des blessures étranges.

Il ne les entendit pas murmurer entre eux en le voyant, ni n'entendit ce que le petit sorcier à lunettes racontait :

- C'est lui le disciple noir de l'année, je croyais qu'il restait tout le temps chez son maître !

- Moins fort, Martin, il pourrait t'entendre, le coupa une fille qui regardait Regulus avec une certaine admiration ce n'est pas lui qui t'as battu la dernière fois que tu l'as attaqué ?

-Il a eu de la chance, si on se battait aujourd'hui, ce serait moi qui le battrais !

- Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que la dernière fois, il t'as vraiment battu, et je ne crois pas que c'était de la chance ! Remarqua un garçon baraqué.

- Mais si il est si fort que ça ? Il pourrait peut-être nous aider, s'écria une petite boulotte.

Pour le coup, Regulus leva la tête pour voir qui osait l'importuner pendant sa lecture passionnante. Il vit alors la petite boulotte s'asseoir devant lui et le fixer un long moment de façon assez gênante.

- Euh…bonjour. C'est vrai que vous êtes le disciple noir de cette année ?

- Euh…oui. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il soudain sur la défensive.

- Vous devez être très fort !

- Seulement quand on m'embête ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide !

- De mon aide ? S'étonna Regulus, mais comment ? Soudain moins agressif.

A ce moment-là, le dénommé Martin s'approcha de la table.

- Salut, je m'appelle Martin.

- Je sais, je me souviens de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euh…

- Il paraît que tu es très doué en potions ! Coupa la petite boulotte.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Cette fois, Regulus devenait vraiment froid, que lui voulaient ces deux-là ?

- Est-ce que tu sais faire des contrepoisons ?

- Oui ! Et je pense être capable de me défendre contre n'importe quel poison ! Alors si l'un d'entre vous veux s'en prendre à moi comme ça, il va être très déçu !

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te veux aucun mal ! En fait, on voudrait savoir faire des contrepoisons efficaces.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Cette fois, le jeune homme demanda d'un air réellement curieux et soudain beaucoup plus gentiment.

- Il y a que notre maître de potion veut nous empoisonner, répondit Martin, nous sommes les derniers apprentis à avoir été jugés assez capables pour former l'élite des mangemorts. Mais pour nous habituer à ce qui nous attend, il veut nous empoisonner avec un poison inconnu, et on devra savoir l'identifier et préparer le contre poison avant que le poison ne nous tue.

- Il s'agira donc d'un poison lent, remarqua Regulus.

- Oui, sans doute ; tu peux vraiment nous aider ? En entendant cela, tous ceux de la table voisine migrèrent vers celle de Regulus.

- Bien sûr ! Regulus rougit de surprise en voyant pour la première fois de sa vie autant de personnes l'écouter, mais il ne bafouilla pas, il récita l'un des cours qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. Il faut tout d'abord connaître le sortilège _Revelior_. Ce sortilège permet de séparer les différentes espèces que contient un mélange pendant un certain temps. Il faut ensuite les identifier. Pour cela, seul l'habitude peut vous permettre de le déterminer avec précision, ou alors il faut avoir ma carte de détermination. Mon mentor et moi l'avons fabriquée il y a quelques temps.

- Et elle permet de reconnaître n'importe quel poison ?

Presque tous les ingrédients que j'y ai répertoriés. Mais à mon avis, si le prof n'est pas trop sadique, le poison ne résistera pas à un bézoard.

Et le cours continua ainsi pendant presque toute la journée, le groupe s'arrêtant uniquement pour déjeuner. Et le soir venu, ils lui proposèrent de les retrouver le lendemain, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas avant le mercredi suivant à cause de son apprentissage.

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, Severus Rogue lui demanda si il avait trouvé des informations sur la potion et qu'il répondit non, il fut soudain très heureux de maîtriser parfaitement l'occlumencie. Il réalisa alors à quel point il avait changé depuis le début de sa formation ; alors qu'il était terrorisé à la moindre petite menace et qu'il était incapable de mentir correctement, il était devenu désormais non seulement un menteur, mais un menteur crédible.

- Eh bien moi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Dans mon travail, un sorcier m'a demandé d'expertiser un morceau de parchemin pour en vérifier l'authenticité et lui dire exactement de quelle potion il s'agissait.

- Et il s'agit de la potion de régénérescence ?

- Le papier est vraiment très vieux et une partie des proportions et des consignes est illisible, dont le nom de la potion lui-même, ce qui explique la visite du sorcier, mais les ingrédients correspondent ! Presque tous les ingrédients auxquels nous avions pensé y sont !

Pour la première fois, Regulus vit un véritable sourire éclairer le visage de son mentor. Il regardait tour à tour le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main et son disciple avec une expression de joie ineffable.

- Que dirais-tu de commencer à la travailler dès ce week-end ?

- Oh oui, monsieur, ce sera avec joie !

- Très bien, mais nous continuerons à travailler la magie noire le soir en semaine.

- D'accord monsieur.

Ce soir-là, Regulus ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, trop excité par les riches évènements de la journée. Il repensait sans arrêt à l'aide qu'il avait apporté à son ancien ennemi. Il était heureux d'avoir pu les aider ; peut-être leur avait-il vraiment sauvé la vie ? En fait, il pensait que les mangemorts avaient exagérés, mais sait-on jamais ? Et la formule de la potion de régénérescence ! Ils l'avaient si longtemps cherchée, et la voilà qui venait d'elle-même à eux, quelle chance !

Lassé de ne pas trouver le sommeil, il se leva et alluma la lumière de sa chambre. Il profita de ce qu'il était éveillé pour remplir son sac de potions de soins diverses et variées. Il sentit alors sous ses doigts le livre que la vieille dame lui avait offert le matin même. Il l'avait complètement oublié, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce jour-là. Il regarda donc le livre, toujours aussi vieux, poussiéreux et moisi. Décidément, la vieille semblait s'être bien moquée de lui, mais il lui pardonnait, rien que pour le bonheur de sentir cette odeur caractéristique du papier ancien. Il ouvrit le livre de Faust.

Ce qu'il vit tout d'abord, c'est que les pages étaient à moitié illisibles, mais les illustrations semblaient en meilleur état que le reste du livre, et elles étaient très réalistes. Le livre abordait le sujet des potions de protections, un savant mélange de magie noire et d'enchantements étranges. Il pouvait voir des corps atrocement mutilés ou dans les postures les plus étranges. Certaines illustrations auraient certainement fait peur à Rogue, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il essaya de lire la page en face de la représentation d'un homme à l'air terrifié, effondré sur lui-même, à moitié mort. Il lut :

_Potion de protection du détraqueur._

_Ingrédients : Essence de détraqueur, poudre d'asphodèle, ombre de pleine lune, sang de dragon, de préférence vert Gallois, poussière de nostras, tue-loup._

_Utiliser le sort Rasalbum en incorporant l'essence de détraqueur et utiliser des sorts de stabilisation à la fin de la réalisation de la potion._

Regulus connaissait les ingrédients de fabrication des pires potions qui puissent exister, mais les sorts qu'il fallait réciter lui étaient inconnus. Toutefois, il sentit qu'il s'agissait de magie noire très puissante.

Il regarda d'autres pages au hasard. L'une d'entre elle était couverte de sorts de magie noire avec, à côté, leurs effets. Étrangement, il s'agissait d'une des pages les plus difficiles à déchiffrer tant elle était jaunie et couverte de moisissures. Il essaya tout de même de déchiffrer les sorts et il reconnu le sortilège Doloris. Ainsi, ce sort était de la magie noire ! Cela n'était au fond pas étonnant, l'Avada Kedavra devait en être un aussi.

A force de parcourir le livre, son regard tomba sur une page en particulièrement bon état. Manifestement, les précédents possesseurs du livre ne s'étaient pas beaucoup intéressés aux sorts présentés sur cette page. Lorsqu'il lut la page, il comprit pourquoi.

La page ne contenait aucune illustration. Elle expliquait qu'il s'agissait de séparer une partie de son âme de son corps en tuant quelqu'un. Il y avait ensuite une longue explication sur le principe de l'opération, les conséquences sur l'utilisateur et les avantages de cette sorcellerie. Regulus chercha en haut de la page le nom de cette horrible magie et comprit vite pourquoi il avait du mal à la lire. En effet, le titre était écrit en tout petit d'une écriture tremblante, comme si l'auteur avait peur de ce qu'il écrivait. Et à bien regarder, l'écriture était plus petite et plus tremblante que sur toutes les autres pages. C'est justement cette particularité qui frappa Regulus et c'est pourquoi l'Horcruxe s'imprima profondément dans la mémoire du jeune homme.

Il découvrit plusieurs autres sorts noirs, comme celui d'extraction d'essence de créature magique, mais aucun n'égalait l'horcruxe, et à bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire que de déchirer son âme. Même pour vivre éternellement, jamais Regulus n'aurait sacrifié son âme ni tué un innocent. Et puis à quoi pouvait bien servir de vivre éternellement, si on vieillissait quand même ? En effet, l'horcruxe n'empêche pas de vieillir, ce qui ferait que celui qui en a fabriqué un subirait toutes les décadences de la vieillesse, il tomberait continuellement malade, s'affaiblirait et perdrait un à un tous ses sens, mais alors qu'il devrait mourir, il ne le pourrait pas parce que son âme ne pourrait pas quitter la Terre.

Et finalement, celui qui créerait un horcruxe resterait coincé dans une vie terrestre, condamné à une souffrance éternelle.

Sur la page suivante, était écrit le moyen de ressusciter le mort à l'aide de son horcruxe.

A la fois fatigué et quelque peu terrifié par le livre qui était tombé entre ses mains, Regulus le referma et retourna dans son lit. Il eut encore beaucoup de mal à trouver le repos, et lorsqu'il s'endormit, son sommeil fut troublé de cauchemars.

000


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Regulus Andoche Black et Séverus Rogue travaillaient désormais tous les week-ends sur la potion de régénérescence. Après un mois de quête acharnée, ils avaient réussi à réparer le parchemin abîmé et avaient désormais tous les ingrédients de la potion et presque toutes les proportions. Pourtant, ils ne savaient pas dans quel ordre il fallait mettre les ingrédients et malgré leurs très nombreux essais, ils n'étaient pas encore parvenus à obtenir la potion désirée. Ces échecs répétés provoquaient parfois des tensions entre eux. En effet, Regulus avait acquis une certaine confiance en lui depuis qu'il vivait avec Rogue et il n'hésitait désormais plus à contredire son mentor :

-Mais enfin, si on met la poudre de licorne si tôt, autant ne pas en mettre du tout, elle sera complètement dénaturée au moment de mettre la sève de saule cogneur et le sang de géant ! Plaidait Regulus.

-Mais si on la met en même temps que le sang de géant ou que la sève, elle va complètement occulter l'essence de bézoard !

Et ils se disputaient sans cesse le week-end à propos de LA potion. En semaine, en revanche, ils travaillaient la magie noire le soir, et en journée Regulus révisait ses cours et faisait les exercices que son professeur lui donnait : des potions que des mangemorts lui commandait. Et quand il en avait le temps, il essayait aussi d'étudier le problème de LA potion.

Le mercredi, il retrouvait désormais régulièrement ses amis à la bibliothèque et ils discutaient de sorts et de bien des choses diverses. Il connaissait désormais les noms de ses six amis : Lucifer dont les parents étaient satanistes, Martin qui était un fan de violence, Noémie qui parlait beaucoup et aimait diriger, Olivia qui au contraire ne parlait jamais, Philippe le fan de quidditch et Quentin le souffre-douleur du groupe. Il ne cessait de leur parler de la potion de régénérescence qui était devenu pour lui une véritable obsession et eux lui parlaient plutôt de magie noire et d'inferii. Ce dernier point était le seul sur lequel ils en savaient plus que Regulus, mais cela lui était manifestement égal.

-De toute façon, il y a des centaines de moyens de les tuer, et puis j'ai vu un article qui disait qu'ils ne supportent pas le feu. Un simple sort de lance-flamme et j'en fais des cendres.

-L'important n'est pas de savoir s'en défendre, mais de savoir les créer. Pour cela, il faut d'abord un cadavre, lui répliqua Martin le regard brillant, pour l'instant, nous n'avons réalisés que des inferii à partir d'animaux, mais j'ai hâte d'essayer avec un vrai cadavre.

-Un vrai cadavre ? Mais c'est horrible ! Grimaça le jeune sorcier tandis que les autres suivaient la discussion avec de plus en plus d'intérêt, tu veux dire que tu serais prêt à tuer pour réaliser un inferius ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le garçon tandis qu'une étrange lueur s'allumait dans son regard, n'est-ce pas pour ça que tu voulais devenir mangemort ?

-Nous ne cherchons pas tous à soulager nos désirs de meurtre, tu sais, lui répondit Noémie, la petite boulotte, moi, par exemple, je veux le pouvoir… Je veux avoir des serviteurs, de l'argent, des hommes à mes pieds. Mais je reconnais que les inferii ont l'avantage d'augmenter considérablement la puissance du sorcier qui les possède. Au fait, pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans les mangemorts ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Euh…C'est pour apprendre de nouvelles potions et de nouveaux sorts, répondit Regulus un peu sans réfléchir, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise.

-Apprendre ? Mais à quoi cela peut-il te servir d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts ? Elle avait manifestement senti le trouble du garçon et s'en amusait.

-Bah…à être plus fort, savoir plus de choses. Et toi, Olivia ? Regulus essayait maintenant de changer de sujet de conversation, il n'aimait pas trop parler de lui et ça le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Olivia était une fille plus jeune que les autres, jolie, elle était noire mais elle avait des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Elle était une sorcière puissante, mais peu bavarde. Elle semblait ne s'être intégrée au groupe que parce qu'ils étudiaient ensemble, et bien souvent, il était facile d'oublier sa présence. Pourtant, elle intriguait beaucoup Regulus Black, justement pour son silence et parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas au reste du groupe.

-Je ne veux pas être une mangemorte, expliqua-t-elle, je veux tuer mes parents !

Un long silence s'installa autour de la table, que Martin brisa en éclatant de rire.

-Mais tu vas devenir une mangemorte, voyons ! Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, nous nous sommes engagés à devenir des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres ! Et un tel engagement ne peut pas se briser comme ça ! Tuer tes parents est une chose, mais trahir le seigneur des ténèbres en est une autre, et…

-… Le regard perçant d'Olivia le déstabilisa suffisamment pour le faire taire.

-Excuse-moi, interrompit maladroitement Regulus, mais pourquoi veux-tu tuer tes parents? Le regard vert se fit soudain à la fois triste et plus dur et Regulus baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

-Eh ! J'ai une idée, s'exclama soudain Martin. Toute la table le regarda, un instant surpris, puis l'écouta. Olivia, tu dis que tu veux tuer tes parents, c'est ça ? Et bien moi, je veux réaliser un inferius à partir d'un humain. Son regard brillait désormais d'un éclat à la fois fou et effrayant.

-Tu veux dire que tu voudrais tuer mes parents pour en faire des inferii ? Pourquoi pas après tout! S'exclama Olivia

-Euh…tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda timidement Noémie.

Mais Martin ne l'écoutait plus, ni Olivia non plus d'ailleurs. Ils quittaient la bibliothèque. Noémie se dépêcha de les suivre avec les trois autres. Regulus ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester en retrait du groupe et s'obligea à les suivre, un horrible sentiment de malaise à l'estomac.

Les sept amis se retrouvèrent devant la bibliothèque et Olivia leur proposa de tous les faire transplaner. Regulus les regarda tous mais n'osa pas se désister. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, Regulus se joignit aux autres, en sachant pertinemment que cette journée resterait dans ses cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le jeune sorcier senti comme toujours le monde tourner à une vitesse folle autour de lui puis s'arrêter tout aussi brusquement. Décidément, le transplanage était vraiment plus agréable quand on le dirigeait. Chacun se remit rapidement et regarda où ils avaient atterris. A la grande surprise de Regulus, ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre dans ce qui semblait être le quartier historique d'une ville moldue.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Martin, apparemment aussi surpris, tu nous as transplanés dans un endroit où on aurait pu tomber sur des moldus ?

-Il n'y a que des poivrots, ici, répondit Olivia avec la chaleur d'un iceberg. Un long silence s'installa.

-Bon, on y va ? s'exclama Martin. Tous sursautèrent. Cette rue sombre leur donnait la chair de poule.

-Allons-y, s'exclama Noémie (décidément, chacun surprenait Regulus à tour de rôle.) Où habitent tes parents ?

-Suivez-moi, leur répondit Olivia soudain moins à l'aise. Elle semblait soudain plus hésitante, maintenant qu'elle les avait menés jusqu'ici. Finalement, voulait-elle vraiment tuer ses parents ? N'allait-elle pas se dégonfler ? Mais elle les mena directement chez elle. Chacun paraissaient mal à l'aise, sauf Martin dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante.

-C'est ici, déclara soudain Olivia en s'arrêtant devant un grand manoir au milieu de la ville. Regulus la regarda avec une étrange impression : le manoir ressemblait à celui du 12, square Grimmaurd, sa maison à lui qu'il haïssait tant.

-Bon, quels sont les sorts de protection, demanda Noémie, qui semblait maintenant prendre la direction du groupe.

-Il n'y en a pas, répondit Olivia de plus en plus tendue, ils sont moldus. Elle prononça le dernier mot avec un dégoût qui surprit Regulus.

-Très bien, s'exclama Martin, allons-y ! Et il entra

Noémie le suivit presque aussitôt puis se tourna vers les autres et leur dit : « Alors, vous ne venez pas ? Vous avez peur d'entrer dans un manoir moldu ? » Et tous les autres la suivirent dans la maison, sauf Regulus. Il avait effectivement peur d'entrer dans cette maison qui ressemblait trop à la sienne. Il imaginait sa mère dans la cuisine, un couteau à la main, le menaçant pour avoir amené des inconnus à la maison. Il n'avait pas le courage d'imaginer la suite.

-Jolie maison, vous ne trouvez pas ? Regulus fit un bond de deux mètres en hurlant de terreur.

-Excusez-moi, je vous ai fait peur ? demanda un vieux moldu. Vous êtes habillés bizarrement, jeune homme, vous allez à une soirée costumée ?

-Euh…oui. C'est ça, je…je vais à un bal costumé…chez un ami…

-Il est beau, hein ?

-Qui ? Mon ami ? Oh ! Le manoir ! Excusez-moi, je…oui, il est très beau. Le vieillard le regardait avec un air amusé, mais sa présence, après avoir surpris le jeune sorcier, le rassurait infiniment.

-C'est un très vieux manoir qui date de l'époque victorienne, il a été offert à une maîtresse du roi, puis il a été successivement racheté par de nombreuses familles fortunées.

-Ah bon ? Et il appartient à qui ce manoir, maintenant ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop, il paraît qu'il s'agit d'une famille très importante, d'autres disent qu'ils appartiennent à une sorte de secte. En tout cas, les gens qui habitent ici ont toujours eu une attitude étrange. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rester ici, et puis on m'attend, je vous souhaite une bonne journée jeune homme.

-Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi monsieur.

Regulus regarda à nouveau vers la maison, respira profondément, puis en franchit le seuil. Le manoir était sombre, seule la lumière du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée brillait et un étrange silence régnait dans la maison. Il entendit une marche d'escalier craquer. Il se cacha prestement et scruta l'obscurité avec attention. Il voyait les silhouettes des apprentis mangemorts qui montaient les escaliers prudemment. Il marcha rapidement et grimpa les escaliers silencieusement pour les rejoindre.

-Alors, souffla-t-il à Philippe. Le sorcier hurla de terreur et pointa sa baguette face à Regulus, le visage déformé par la terreur. REGULUS ! Rugit-il, ne me refait plus jamais ça !

-Chut, on va nous repérer, souffla Noémie tandis que Martin se tordait de rire.

-Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine, remarqua Philippe, je crois qu'il n'y a personne ici.

Tous se tournèrent vers Olivia.

-Ils ont du aller faire un tour. La jeune femme semblait un peu rassurée.

-très bien, s'exclama alors Noémie, nous allons les attendre ici.

Et ils attendirent. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils attendirent dans l'ombre en silence que les parents d'Olivia rentrent chez eux. Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Trois personnes entrèrent dans la maison. Le père ferma la porte à clé derrière les deux autres personnes et la mère poussa un petit cri de surprise en allumant la lumière. La troisième personne était une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années qui regardait les inconnus qui s'étaient introduits chez eux avec inquiétude. Elle portait un cartable sur son dos, comme si elle rentrait de l'école.

Les trois moldus regardèrent les sorciers un instant en silence, puis le père prit la parole :

-Que faites-vous ici ? Il n'y a rien à voler, allez vous en !

-Oh, mais nous ne voulons rien voler, monsieur, lui répondit Martin avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

-Des sorciers…souffla l'homme avec une lueur de panique dans le regard. Il reconnut alors sa fille, Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

La jeune fille n'osa pas regarder les siens et tremblait comme une feuille.

Le père les regardait tous avec un mépris clairement affiché :

-Vous voulez nous tuer, n'est-ce pas, vous êtes vraiment des erreurs de la nature ! Mais toi, Olivia, je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas t'avoir tuée lorsque tu as révélée ta vraie nature (la jeune fille fondit en larmes), laisse au moins ta sœur vivre !

-Non, rugit Martin, vous êtes à moi, je vais faire de vous mes serviteurs, mes créatures, mes inferii. _Avada Kedavra !_

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn ! Le cri d'Olivia retentit entre les murs de la maison comme si c'était la maison elle-même qui hurlait avec elle. Le corps du père s'effondra d'un seul coup tandis que Martin pointait sa baguette vers la mère.

-_expelliarmus !_ La baguette de Martin lui sauta des mains pour atterrir dans celles d'Olivia.

Noémie réagit au quart de tour et désarma à son tour Olivia, bloqua la porte d'entrée que la mère d'olivia essayait d'ouvrir, puis regarda Martin et Olivia tour à tour droit dans les yeux. Finalement, Elle rendit à Martin sa baguette. Le jeune psychopathe la remercia puis se retourna vers ses deux victimes. Olivia sauta avec une force incroyable sur Noémie. Les deux filles se battaient avec fureur lorsque Martin se retourna et tua net Olivia d'un _avada kedavra_. Tout le monde était pétrifié, y compris la mère qui poussa alors un nouveau et terrible hurlement. Elle allait se précipiter sur sa défunte fille lorsqu'elle reçut à son tour le sort mortel. Elle s'effondra près de sa fille avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Martin se tourna alors avec délectation vers la petite fille. Elle portait toujours son cartable sur le dos et se tenait dans un coin près de la porte en pleurant silencieusement. Martin riait de folie et s'apprêtait à terminer l'extermination de la famille de son ancienne amie. Il pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille lorsqu'un sort le frappa dans le dos : Regulus tremblait de colère et rayonnait de magie. Martin se retourna péniblement, affaissé sur le sol. D'où venait donc tout ce sang ? Il essaya de pointer sa baguette sur celui qui lui avait lancé le sort et qu'il avait malgré tout toujours détesté. Mais sa main n'obéissait déjà plus. Une terrible douleur l'envahissait lentement et le tuait inexorablement.

Noémie essaya de lancer un sort à Regulus mais celui-ci le para sans difficulté.

-Regulus, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel ? Comment osez-vous jouer ainsi avec la vie des autres ? Le sorcier pleurait.

-Mais Regulus…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la porte de la maison vola en éclat et un groupe de sorciers pénétra dans la demeure en lançant des sorts dans tous les sens. Tout le monde se mit à l'abri. Les premiers assaillants glissèrent dans le sang que répandait Martin tandis que les autres lançaient des sorts à travers toute la maison.

-Transplanez-vous ! hurla Noémie aux autres juste avant de le faire elle-même. Il se passa alors une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas : le transplanage ne fonctionna pas.

-Ca ne marche pas, répondit un autre.

-Jack, prenez la petite et planquez-la ! Les autres avec moi, on va massacrer ces connards ! (Ca, c'était plutôt le chef des assaillants)

Regulus ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors qu'il était prêt à défendre la petite contre ses camarades, il se retrouvait maintenant attaqué par des sorciers confirmés. Il courait à travers les couloirs sans trop savoir où ils le mèneraient. Un hurlement lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait déjà un sorcier au tapis, mais de quel camp ? Il bloqua le passage avec des sorts de protection et des runes.

-Eh les gars, hurla son poursuiveur, il y en un qui utilise des runes !

-Fais gaffe, il y en a qui mordent !

Regulus était maintenant coincé dans la cuisine. Il entendait le sorcier qui le poursuivait détruire une par une les portes qui les séparait. Les runes le ralentissaient à peine. Regulus se précipita vers les fenêtres, mais la demeure était ancienne, et les fenêtres étroites. Il lança un sort pour élargir le passage mais la bâtisse était solide et il ne parvint qu'à faire voler des petits bouts de pierre à travers la pièce.

Regulus se força à rester concentré et lança les plus puissants sorts qu'il connaissait sur le mur. La brèche s'élargissait sûrement moins vite que l'auror ne se rapprochait. Pourtant, malgré tout, Regulus parvint à passer à travers la brèche étroite qu'il avait faite dans le mur. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la maison et fut dehors au moment où l'auror entra dans la cuisine.

Regulus vit alors le sorcier, une sorte d'armoire à glace avec une cagoule sur le visage et un habit de commando : la section spéciale de Barty Croupton. Le sorcier, énervé de voir sa proie lui échapper, essaya de lui lancer des sorts mais il ne parvenait pas à viser. Excédé, il lança un sort qui fit voler le mur en morceaux.

Les sorciers ne sont pas tous des architectes, et rares sont ceux qui savent ce qu'est un mur porteur. L'auror par exemple, ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il venait d'achever de détruire le mur porteur que Regulus avait déjà beaucoup fragilisé. Il est toujours si facile de détruire qu'il ne vit pas le plafond au-dessus de sa tête l'écraser, emportant avec lui la moitié de l'édifice. Le manoir n'étant alors plus porté que par trois murs anciens fragilisés par le temps, il acheva de s'effondrer en ensevelissant ses derniers occupants.

Regulus resta un instant figé de terreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il repensa à ces jeunes sorciers qui avaient été plus ou moins ses amis pendant un temps et qui maintenant étaient morts. Il repensa un instant à ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de mourir, à la maison qui ressemblait à celle de sa mère, et se surprit à penser que ce n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise chose qui venait de se produire.

Regulus resta encore un long moment à contempler les décombres puis transplana jusque dans la rue qui menait chez son mentor, qui était maintenant plus chez lui que la maison de sa mère.

Regulus marcha silencieusement dans la rue, songeur. Lorsqu'il rentra, Rogue était déjà là. Il le rabroua comme d'habitude mais Regulus ne répondit pas. Il allait préparer le repas lorsqu'il sentit son mentor essayer de fouiller son esprit. Il le ferma sans difficulté et son mentor poussa un léger grognement satisfait. Les deux sorciers dînèrent en silence et allèrent se coucher sans s'être parlé de la soirée, ce dont Regulus fut reconnaissant à son mentor.


	7. Chapter 7

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup depuis quelques temps je trouve, remarqua Severus Rogue.

Son disciple grogna un murmure incompréhensible.

-Tu dis ?

- Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

- C'est vrai, mais tu penses à autre chose. Tu as rencontré une femme ou quoi ? Tu as laissé brûlé une potion l'autre jour pour la première fois depuis que tu es ici. Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Tu ne m'as pas contredis une seule fois lorsque nous avons travaillé la potion de régénérescence et tu n'as pas réagi lorsque je t'ai dit de mélanger la poudre d'asphodèle au sang de géant.

Regulus resta silencieux

-Mais enfin, ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois que tu es comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'énerva Rogue

En réalité, cela faisait exactement un mois et demi que Regulus était dans cet état, Depuis l'incident du manoir, il ne faisait plus grand-chose, en un mot il déprimait.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis :

- Monsieur Rogue, je vais bientôt devenir vraiment un mangemort ; est-ce que je devrais aussi tuer des innocents ? Est-ce que tous les mangemorts tuent des innocents ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tuer ?

- Disciple ! Rogue lui parlait maintenant avec une voix aussi dure et froide que la glace. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de devenir mangemort ? Est-ce pour le pouvoir ? Pour la gloire ? Est-ce par peur ? Ou par faiblesse ? Tu t'es engagé dans une voie que tu ne peux plus quitter, désormais. A partir de maintenant, tu peux déjà te considérer comme un mangemort, ce qui veut dire que si le seigneur des ténèbres te donne un ordre, quel qu'il soit, tu devras y obéir sans te poser de questions. Si tu renonces à ton engagement, tu seras un traître, et tu subiras le châtiment réservé aux traîtres.

- Mais monsieur ! …Bien monsieur, répondit-il en baissant la tête, mais dans son regard, un observateur attentif aurait pu voir se dessiner un profond trouble, et une haine profonde.

- Bon, allons voir si la potion a mûri correctement, coupa Severus Rogue.

- Je vous suis, déclara Regulus le regard vague. Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent dans l'armoire de maturation où attendaient les potions qui mûrissaient lentement, certaines depuis presque un an.

Rogue remua sa baguette au-dessus de la potion et pris un air satisfait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son disciple : il en était sûr. Regulus avait laissé tomber son air déprimé et regardait avec intérêt la potion de régénérescence. Le maître avait tiré son disciple de la déprime d'un seul coup, il savait bien à quel point son disciple était passionné, et c'est ce qui plaisait à Rogue. Avaient-ils réussi ?

Rogue remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier. « Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir ! » murmura-t-il.

Le sorcier prit un couteau et se fit une profonde entaille au bras. Comme toujours, en cas d'échec, Regulus s'occuperait de soigner correctement la blessure. Rogue prit la potion en tremblant comme une feuille. Sa main tremblait à chaque fois qu'il buvait les tentatives de potion, mais ce n'était pas par peur. Il sentait qu'il allait dépasser les plus grands sorciers en matière de potions, et cette extase aurait fait trembler les plus solides gaillards.

Il but.

Regulus vit la blessure de son mentor se refermer avec un ahurissement et une joie étrange. En un instant, il venait de laisser derrière lui les fantômes qui le pourchassaient dans ses cauchemars depuis l'aventure du manoir moldu et il imaginait déjà que son nom entrait dans l'histoire de la médicomagie auprès des plus grands, il se voyait sauver des vies, réconforter des familles.

Mais la réalité se rappela à lui. Il était ou au moins deviendrait bientôt un mangemort, un tueur, un être haïssable qui menait les gens à l'hôpital ou à la morgue. Alors que lui, Regulus, voulait les en faire sortir, les sauver, il devrait au contraire blesser, tuer des innocents à cause de sa mère et de Voldemort (rien que penser à ce nom le faisait trembler de haine).

Il ne voyait aucun moyen d'échapper à son destin, si il refusait de devenir mangemort, il serait massacré par le seigneur des ténèbres, et si il renonçait à devenir médicomage, il se renierait lui-même, et ça, il n'en était pas question. Comment échapper à son destin ? N'y avait-il pas un livre qui pourrait lui donner la solution ?

- Je propose que nous ouvrions une bouteille de bièraubeurre pour fêter notre succès ! Rogue était euphorique.

- De la bièraubeurre ? Regulus commençait à redescendre sur terre. Oh oui, avec plaisir ! Mais le ton n'y était pas.

- Je te trouve décidément bien songeur ces temps-ci. Qu'es-tu allé faire le mois dernier avec tes amis ? Je les crois capables d'un mauvais coup, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Severus Rogue était parfois effrayant, et en cet instant, il l'était tout particulièrement. Regulus regarda son mentor avec une profonde inquiétude. Quelle était la solution la moins mauvaise ? Devait-il raconter ce qu'il avait fait à cet homme qu'il aurait aimé considérer comme un ami, mais qui était tout de même un mangemort. La question ne se posa plus lorsque les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tremblantes, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il crut d'ailleurs un instant qu'on lui avait lancé un sort.

- Ils m'ont amené dans une ville… dans un manoir. Regulus commençait à trembler sérieusement désormais. Et dans le manoir, il y avait…des moldus. Les apprentis ont commencé à les tuer. Il y avait un enfant…

- Tiens, prends ça ! dit Rogue en tendant un verre.

- Merci, répondit le disciple. Eh, c'est fort !

- Whisky pur feu, (rien de tel) pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Regulus regarda son mentor, un peu surpris de l'entendre parler d'émotions, lui qui semblait ne jamais rien ressentir, sauf devant une potion compliquée, (et encore). Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Regulus laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Tout ça était bien gentil, mais rien n'était résolu, il était toujours condamné, et ce n'est pas une potion de régénérescence qui pourrait le sauver.

En fait, il y avait bien une solution à laquelle il pensait, mais il ne savait pas comment la mettre en œuvre et elle était terriblement dangereuse. Demander la protection de Dumbledore, le seul sorcier dont le seigneur des ténèbres ait peur lui attirerait immédiatement la haine de tous les mangemorts et il ne survivrait pas longtemps, même avec la protection du vieux sorcier. Une autre solution, encore plus ridicule était la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il semblait réellement invincible.

Regulus fut tiré de sa réflexion par la brusque ouverture de la porte d'entrée, laissant apparaître en contre-jour une silhouette encapuchonnée. Severus Rogue et Regulus Black sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à combattre, mais elles restèrent collées dans leurs poches. Désarmés, les deux sorciers se regardèrent, inquiets.

C'est alors que toute la demeure de Rogue se mit à trembler, comme animée de volonté propre, pendant que la silhouette s'avançait, semblant ne pas voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. A côté de Regulus, Rogue retint un cri de douleur en se tenant le bras et regarda alors la silhouette avec un mélange de terreur et de surprise.

Rogue se mit alors soudain à genoux en s'inclinant bien bas devant l'inconnu.

- Eh bien, Severus, tu n'as pas appris à ton disciple les bonnes manières ? Siffla le nouvel arrivant.

Aussitôt, Regulus sentit comme une main s'abattre sur sa nuque et ses jambes s'effondrer sous son poids. En quelques secondes, il était dans la même position que son mentor sans avoir vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait.

- Maître, prononça calmement Rogue (occlumencie, nota Regulus), nous sommes infiniment honorés de votre visite, mais nous ne savions pas…Mon humble demeure est dans un tel désordre, je vais nettoyer immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, les meubles se calmaient.

- Je ne compte pas croupir dans ton cachot moisi, Rogue, lui répondit Voldemort, je veux que tu me prépares une potion.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez maître, je suis votre serviteur.

Pendant ce court échange, la magie qui maintenait Regulus s'était relâchée, et il avait levé les yeux vers ce sorcier qui lui inspirait maintenant beaucoup plus de terreur que de haine. Et c'est alors qu'il les vit ; les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres (étaient) rouges, d'un rouge sang. N'importe qui aurait été terrifié en les voyant, mais Regulus, en plus, comprenait ce qu'ils signifiaient.

Les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres semblaient briller d'une lueur surnaturelle, et on voyait bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'humain derrière ces yeux. Certains sorciers savent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, Regulus comprenait que ce regard mutilé reflétait une âme mutilée. Quels mauvais sorts cet être avait-il bien pu recevoir pour avoir une âme dans un tel état ?

Les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers le jeune sorcier et semblèrent le transpercer. Regulus contint sa terreur, rassembla tout son sang froid, son courage et sa volonté pour fermer hermétiquement son esprit à toute intrusion que pourrait faire le seigneur des ténèbres. Si celui-ci lisait les déductions du jeune sorcier, il pourrait aisément le faire taire définitivement. Il prépara de fausses pensées à projeter pour tromper le seigneur des ténèbres si celui-ci s'immisçait dans ses pensées.

Et Voldemort sonda son esprit.

Pendant un instant qui sembla une éternité à Regulus, l'intrus fouilla, rencontrant des barrières solides, voyant les faux souvenirs que Regulus avait préparés. Regulus commençait à en avoir mal au crâne lorsque l'intrus quitta son esprit et se retourna vers Rogue. Pendant tout ce temps, les deux hommes avaient continués à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Incroyable !

Regulus releva la tête et écouta la conversation. Le seigneur des ténèbres demandait à Rogue de réaliser pour lui une potion du détraqueur et lui donnait la recette.

- Je te confie cette mission à toi parce que tu es un bon mangemort. Mais je compte sur toi, personne ne doit savoir ce que tu prépares. Je la veux prête pour dans deux semaines. Ne me déçois pas, Severus.

- Je ferais tout ce que vous désirez, maître, lui répondit-il en s'inclinant bien bas, je suis votre plus fidèle serviteur.

- Je n'en attend pas moins de toi, lança le seigneur des ténèbres avant de partir.

Un long silence régna dans la demeure après le départ de Voldemort. Puis Severus Rogue souffla un grand coup et se releva pour aussitôt s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Deux semaines… Comment vais-je faire ? Il regarda un instant son disciple sans vraiment le voir, puis il secoua la tête énergiquement et se leva. Bon, on a du travail, là, quels sont les ingrédients de la potion ? Quoi, Essence de détraqueur ? Sang de dragon ?

Regulus ne réagit pas immédiatement, pourtant, ces ingrédients trouvaient un écho quelque part dans son esprit. Certes, ils étaient rares et extrêmement complexes à obtenir, mais la mise en commun de ces ingrédients éveillait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : le livre de Faust ! Il courut immédiatement dans sa chambre et consulta le livre. Il trouva sans difficulté la potion du détraqueur dans le livre et comprit alors la puissance de la potion. Mais ce qu'il voulait aussi voir, c'était la page en bon état : celle du horcruxe. Pourtant, avant de la relire, il vérifia dans chaque autre page du livre, comme si il espérait se tromper.

Regulus ne voulait pas accepter une telle vérité : aucun être humain ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à un tel sacrifice, à quelque prix que ce soit ! Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien la seule et unique explication possible : le seigneur des ténèbres avait mutilé sa propre âme. Et si les yeux rouges du seigneur des ténèbres étaient dus simplement à un sort de conjonctivite particulièrement vicieux ? Mais non, ils n'auraient pas été aussi vides. Non, il fallait se résoudre à l'évidence, ces yeux rouges reflétaient une âme mutilée par un sortilège de horcruxe réalisée par lord Voldemort en personne et sur lui-même.

L'estomac du jeune sorcier se noua et il se sentit pris de nausées. Il ne sentit même pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, seulement les tremblements de terreur qui le parcourait. Il l'avait fait.

- Regulus, viens vite, on va avoir du pain sur la planche ! Cria Rogue.

- J'arrive, répondit le disciple. Il se lança un sort mineur de présentation pour cacher ses larmes et ne rien laisser paraître, but un verre d'eau et revint vers son maître. Il avait compris ce que Voldemort avait fait, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à qui que ce soit, ni faire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait continuer à jouer le jeu.

- Te voilà, où étais-tu passé ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave. On va commencer par chercher de l'essence de détraqueur. Suis-moi !

Pour la première fois, Regulus vit son mentor profondément troublé. Avait-il peur de la mission qui lui était confiée ? Ce serait compréhensible, il risquait la colère du seigneur des ténèbres en cas d'échec, et Regulus ne voulait pas savoir ce que cela signifiait exactement.

Rogue attrapa une fiole vide dans une étagère et les deux sorciers quittèrent l'appartement de Rogue pour se diriger vers un bar qui menait au monde des sorciers. Ils allèrent sur le chemin de traverse, Regulus suivant difficilement son mentor qui marchait à vive allure, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui.

- Où allons-nous, monsieur ? demanda Regulus.

- Nous allons acheter un portoloin et du chocolat. Il existe peu d'endroit où vivent les détraqueurs. Le plus connu est évidemment la prison d'Azkaban, mais il n'est pas question d'y aller. Ils vivent aussi en colonies dans des marais écossais, et ils y sont relativement nombreux. La potion que nous devons réaliser est vraiment compliquée…

Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans une boutique richement décorée avec un plafond immense, des cartes géographiques de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Un système solaire entier tournait en l'air à vitesse réglable. Une sorcière magnifique s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire qui l'était tout autant. Regulus mit un long moment à réaliser qu'il gardait stupidement la bouche ouverte.

- Nous voudrions un portoloin pour aller en Ecosse, lui répondit Rogue avec son habituelle voix froide.

- En Ecosse ? Voulez-vous bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? Regulus se dit avec une certaine joie qu'il la suivrait n'importe où, lorsque la voix dure de son mentor le ramena sur terre.

- Bien sûr.

Ils allèrent tous les trois dans une salle immense dans laquelle il y avait une gigantesque carte de l'Ecosse. Regulus réalisa soudain qu'ils avaient tout simplement rapetissés et qu'ils marchaient sur une carte, certes très grande, mais pas autant qu'il le pensait au début. Rogue montra à la vendeuse l'endroit où il voulait aller.

- Les marais maudits ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est là-bas que vous voulez aller ? Je vous conseille plutôt d'aller dans les Highlands, ou voir le monstre du loch Ness ? Il y a des détraqueurs dans les marais maudits, vous savez ? Il paraît qu'il y en a tellement que même les moldus subissent leur présence.

- On le sait, merci ! Nous voulons le portoloin le plus rapidement possible. Aller-retour. La vendeuse parut un instant déstabilisée, elle devait plutôt avoir l'habitude d'être draguée.

- Le client est roi, monsieur. Désirez-vous une assurance vie ? La compagnie en propose pour les régions dangereuses…

Le regard de Rogue la fit taire un instant.

- Euh…Votre commande sera prête dans dix minutes, monsieur, si vous voulez bien passer en caisse.

Les deux hommes suivirent la vendeuse jusqu'à la caisse, et Rogue envoya Regulus acheter du chocolat chez Honeydukes pendant qu'il attendait la commande. Le jeune sorcier aurait dû être content d'aller dans cette formidable boutique qui représentait tout ce que sa mère lui avait toujours interdit, mais là, les chocolats qu'il achetait n'étaient pas des friandises, mais des potions pour survivre aux détraqueurs.

En retournant dans la boutique, il remarqua les vendeuses qui discutaient entre elles en regardant son mentor.

- Te voilà enfin ! Tu as pris suffisamment de chocolat ? Oui, en effet. On ne va pas s'éterniser là-bas non plus, tu sais ? Sors ta baguette, le portoloin est prêt.

Rogue montra une pierre semblable à celle qu'il avait quand il est venu chercher Regulus chez lui.

- Un, deux, trois…

Comme avant, le monde se mit à tournoyer dès qu'il toucha la pierre, mais le choc à l'arrivée lui sembla moins rude, peut-être parce qu'il s'y était préparé. Les deux sorciers se relevèrent instantanément, la baguette levée, tous deux concentrés sur un souvenir agréable, prêts à invoquer un patronus. Mais rien ne se passa. Regulus regarda alors où ils avaient atterris.

Il ne vit d'abord qu'un brouillard épais, puis petit à petit, il parvint à distinguer à moins d'un mètre de lui une souche d'arbre mort recouverte de moisissures et d'autres champignons. Il faisait terriblement froid et humide, aussi les deux sorciers utilisèrent bien vite un sort de réchauffement.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour extraire de l'essence de détraqueur, monsieur ? Demanda Regulus.

- Il nous faut d'abord un détraqueur. On va les laisser nous approcher et tu invoqueras un patronus dès que j'en aurais attrapé un. Tu es prêt ?

Les deux sorciers marchèrent donc dans la brume, se demandant parfois si le froid qu'il ressentait était dû aux détraqueurs ou non. Après quelques minutes de marche, Regulus comprit la différence entre le froid naturel et celui des détraqueurs.

Il crut alors que sa fin était arrivée, qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais d'été. Le froid du détraqueur s'insinuait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et y faisait resurgir les pires moments de sa vie. Le jeune sorcier revit un instant Solène, la petite moldue.

Regulus qui adorait s'occuper des enfants jouait de temps en temps avec une petite fille moldue quand il était petit. Et maintenant, à vingt ans, il revivait le jour terrible où sa mère l'avait aperçut avec la petite fille. Regulus revoyait maintenant le corps de la fillette voler à travers le square pour tomber dans la mare au canard tandis que sa mère le tirait loin de Solène pour l'enfermer pendant une semaine la tête en bas dans un placard à balais.

Une grande lumière le sauva du cauchemar et repoussa brusquement les détraqueurs. Puis un brusque coup dans les côtes.

- Debout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'avais demandé d'invoquer un patronus, on a failli y rester ! Tu ne sers vraiment à rien. Tiens, mange ça !

Regulus accueillit le morceau de chocolat comme une libération. Et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit son mentor pâle comme la mort, tremblant de tous ses membres, essayant d'avaler un morceau de chocolat.

- Bon, on va réessayer, dit Rogue après une longue pause. Le sorcier tremblait encore un peu mais il parvenait à se mettre debout. Visiblement, le détraqueur l'avait affecté autant que Regulus. Et cette fois, ne me déçois plus.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, monsieur.

Les deux sorciers repartirent à nouveau à la recherche de détraqueurs, et cette fois, ils les trouvèrent presque tout de suite. Regulus les reconnu immédiatement.

- Laisse-les s'approcher un peu, lui commanda Rogue. Dès que je te le dis, invoque le patronus. Tiens-toi prêt !

Regulus ferma son esprit pour bloquer l'attaque des patronus, mais les images luttaient pour s'imposer dans sa tête. Il revoyait la fillette…les détraqueurs approchaient, volant à quelques centimètres du sol…la fillette volait dans les airs, le désespoir l'envahissait…un détraqueur semblait se débattre, une voix lointaine qui lui hurlait « maintenant ! » Et dans un terrible effort de volonté, Regulus rassembla ses esprits, avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il assembla ses souvenirs, se concentra et dans un dernier souffle, invoqua le patronus :

« Spero patronum ! »

Il avait l'impression que les mots avaient été prononcés par un autre que lui, mais une lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Une faible lumière, trop faible pour être un patronus complet, mais suffisamment pour le protéger un instant des détraqueurs. Le jeune sorcier reprit tout à coup conscience de ce qu'il devait faire, et de toute la force de son bonheur de bientôt retrouver la lumière, il invoqua son patronus. Un renard argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fondit sur les détraqueurs. Les créatures aveuglées reculèrent et s'enfuirent. Regulus abaissa finalement sa baguette, la vue trouble par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, et tâtonna à la recherche du précieux chocolat.

Lorsqu'il croqua dans la tablette, sa première pensée fut de bénir la confiserie, puis reprenant lentement ses esprits, il pensa à son mentor et lui offrit à son tour un morceau de chocolat. Le sorcier semblait presque mort, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le ciel sans le voir, et devant lui, un détraqueur avait été figé par un sort étrange. Pendant un instant, Regulus crut qu'une des créatures avait administré au sorcier un baiser, mais il s'aperçut finalement que les lèvres de Rogue bougeaient lentement.

Il prit un morceau de chocolat et le mit dans la bouche du sorcier. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, mais petit à petit, les yeux bougèrent, les paupières se refermèrent et la bouche remua. Regulus donna un nouveau morceau de chocolat à Rogue qui le croqua avec avidité. Finalement, le sorcier se releva.

- Merci Regulus. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester, cette fois. Bon, ce n'est pas terminé. Je me sens faible. Il va falloir extraire l'essence du détraqueur maintenant. Si je m'évanouis, ramène-moi immédiatement sur le chemin de traverse avec le portoloin. Je vais essayer de récupérer l'essence du détraqueur maintenant.

Rogue prit un dernier morceau de chocolat, poussa un profond soupir, se concentra une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis commença son œuvre.

Une lumière dorée entoura le détraqueur puis, tout à coup, la lumière traversa la créature. Celle-ci sembla être immédiatement libérée du sort qui l'immobilisait et elle se mit à bouger dans tout les sens. Regulus croyait l'entendre hurler, le détraqueur essayait de se dégager de la lumière qui le traversait, pénétrait son corps, puis en ressortait en ondulant comme un serpent. En dernier espoir, le détraqueur essaya alors d'attaquer les deux sorciers. Il se produisit alors un phénomène étrange.

Alors que Regulus subissait l'attaque du détraqueur de plein fouet avec une force décuplée par la panique de la créature, celle-ci explosa d'un seul coup en une myriade de boules grises que la lumière dorée goba en plein vol en un instant, devenant elle-même un peu plus grise à chaque fois. La lumière termina sa course dans la fiole vide du maître de potion.

Rogue tomba alors d'un seul coup à genoux en tremblant. Il mit la fiole désormais pleine dans sa poche, tâtonna vers les affaires qu'ils avaient déposées. Regulus tendit un morceau de chocolat à son mentor qui l'attrapa, mais après avoir croqué dedans, il le recracha immédiatement. Regulus ne savait plus quoi faire.

Gardant l'esprit calme, il prit leurs affaires, s'accrocha à Rogue et attrapa le portoloin. La secousse et l'atterrissage semblèrent dérisoires au jeune sorcier comparé à ce qu'il venait de vivre. La belle hôtesse qui les avait accueilli à peine deux heures auparavant poussa un petit cri de surprise en les voyant arriver à moitié morts. Elle accourut vers eux et cria de prévenir sainte mangouste.

- Tenez bon ! Ca va aller, maintenant. Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas aller là-bas, il y a plein de détraqueurs.

Regulus lui répondit par un regard noir qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Rogue.

Le disciple se releva, un peu chancelant, épousseta ses vêtements et regarda Rogue qui était pâle comme la mort. Il essayait de se relever, mais n'en avait manifestement plus la force. Il était manifestement à bout de force. Finalement, il fit signe à son disciple de s'approcher.

- Regulus, murmura-t-il à son disciple, prends la fiole et amène-là à la maison. Je ne resterai pas longtemps à sainte Mangouste, attends-moi à la maison.

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça, prit la fiole, et partit sans se retourner.


	8. Chapter 8

Rappel du code couleur :

Mots ou phrases à supprimer.

Mots ou phrases à ajouter ou à remplacer.

Incohérences vis à vis de la chronologie, de l'action ou du monde magique.

Répétitions.

Regulus se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de fièvre et de terreur. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat chaud. Il commençait à en être écœuré, mais il subissait encore le contrecoup du voyage au pays des détraqueurs, et c'était le seul remède qu'il connaissait.

Il se regarda dans la glace et décida que les cernes ne lui allaient pas du tout. Il se secoua et s'installa tranquillement dans la cuisine. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il marcha sans but dans la maison et aperçu la recette de la potion du Seigneur des Ténèbres posée sur une table. Décidément, cette ordure n'apportait que le malheur.

Regulus sortit finalement prendre l'air, pour se changer les idées. Le ciel était trop nuageux pour que l'on puisse apercevoir la lune. Si le temps était le même lors de la pleine lune, la potion ne serait pas prête et il faudrait attendre encore un mois.

Etrangement, cette nuit sombre l'apaisait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Regulus avait encore peur du noir, mais son caractère s'était renforcé depuis qu'il était avec Rogue. Marcher la nuit lui donnait une impression de liberté. C'était d'ailleurs probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait libre. Et c'est aussi pour la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement. Le sujet de sa réflexion se tourna bien vite vers la façon d'échapper à son destin.

Ce fut cette nuit-là, au cœur de la nuit, que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. La potion que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait demandé de mettre au point était terriblement puissante. Elle lui servirait donc à protéger quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux. Et quoi de plus précieux que son âme ? Il voulait sûrement mettre son horcruxe à l'abri. Ce qu'il fallait donc faire, c'était tout simplement retrouver la potion pour mettre la main sur le horcruxe et le détruire.

Tout simplement ? Ce n'était pas si simple. D'autres sortilèges le protégeraient sûrement. Mais si Regulus parvenait à détruire le horcruxe, le Seigneur des ténèbres redeviendrait mortel. La difficulté résidait maintenant dans le moyen de retrouver la potion une fois en sa possession.

Il inspira un grand coup puis retourna dans l'appartement de Rogue et se coucha. Cette ballade nocturne lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Et il avait une idée.

Ce matin-là, il se leva tard, prit un petit déjeuner rapide puis partit à l'hôpital Sainte mangouste avec une fiole de potion de régénérescence.

-Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez ?

-Je voudrais voir monsieur Rogue, s'il vous plaît, répondit Regulus.

-Chambre 312, troisième étage.

Regulus chercha longtemps, demandant régulièrement son chemin aux tableaux de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de son mentor, il vit la porte s'ouvrir avec un mélange de surprise et de terreur.

Le visage de Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus pâle que jamais. On aurait dit un spectre. Il avait les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, des cernes, le regard brillant de fièvre et il semblait avoir perdu plusieurs kilos depuis la veille.

-Te voilà enfin ! Tu as la potion ?

-Tenez ! La voici.

Il but avidement et en quelques instants, il sembla revenir à la vie. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux, les cernes s'effacèrent et sa peau reprit des couleurs plus rassurantes.

- Bon, allons-y ! Nous avons encore des courses à faire.

Le (très long) sermon d'une infirmière qui les suivit jusqu'à la sortie n'empêcha pas Rogue de quitter l'hôpital. Les deux sorciers retournèrent tranquillement sur le chemin de traverse. Rogue se dirigea directement vers une boutique qui vendait des ingrédients pour potion et il y acheta de la poudre d'asphodèle et du tue-loup.

- Bien, et maintenant, la poussière de nostras et le sang de dragon. Allons à l'Allée des embrumes, je connais un seul endroit où on trouve de la poussière de nostras : chez Barjow et Beurk.

Entrer dans l'allée des embrumes, c'est comme passer de la lumière aux ténèbres : les maisons semblent se rapprocher et la crasse qui y est incrustée fait fuir toute lumière. Une odeur douceâtre et écoeurante flotte continuellement en ces lieux sinistres.

Néanmoins, Regulus aimait chaque fois davantage cet endroit. Peut-être parce que l'allée menait à une bibliothèque.

Les deux sorciers firent leurs achats tranquillement et retournèrent chez Rogue tout aussi tranquillement.

- Parfait ! Annonça Rogue, il ne reste plus que l'ombre de pleine lune. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Nous avons fait une bonne moitié du travail. La pleine lune est dans une semaine maintenant. Regulus, je veux que tu te reposes. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta semaine à condition de te reposer. Je ne vais pas te donner de travail supplémentaire. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi. On préparera nos affaires pour la pleine lune vendredi après-midi. On aura besoin de toutes nos forces pour cette nuit là.

Et effectivement, à la grande surprise de Regulus, Rogue ne lui donna pas de travail à faire pour la semaine. Regulus trouva cela bizarre de n'avoir rien à faire tout à coup, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de vacances depuis qu'il était l'apprenti de Rogue. Evidemment, dans un premier temps, il trouva formidable de pouvoir se reposer, mais très vite il s'ennuya. Après avoir passé tant de temps à étudier la magie et les potions dans leurs moindres détails, après avoir vécu des aventures palpitantes, l'inaction et l'ennui lui pesèrent bien vite.

C'est pourquoi il attendait avec impatience le vendredi soir afin de repartir à l'aventure avec son mentor. Mais ce jour-là ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Lorsque les deux sorciers quittèrent la tanière de Rogue, ils transplanèrent sur une colline à l'ouest de Londres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un fort vent venant du sud-ouest soufflait et on pouvait voir au loin de gros nuages noirs qui approchaient à vive allure.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Rogue, quelle poisse ! Pourvu que la pluie n'arrive pas avant la lune.

- Dans combien de temps se lève la lune ?

- Dans environ vingt minutes, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit trop tard. On va essayer tout de même.

Regulus sortit une fiole vide qu'il posa par terre à côté de son mentor, puis il sortit une autre fiole, pleine cette fois, et ils attendirent, les nerfs à vifs. Le jeune sorcier regarda longuement la fiole pleine en souriant. Cette potion devait permettre à Rogue de survivre à l'extraordinaire sortilège qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser. En effet, voler un rayon de lune est un acte contre nature et cela demande tant de force et de volonté que le sorcier qui le réalise y risque sa vie.

Au lointain, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant étaient masqués par les nuages qui donnaient l'impression qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. Rogue regardait les nuages noirs approcher avec une terrible angoisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir. La pluie tomba sur les deux sorciers et leur aventure s'acheva pour la soirée.

On reste ici ! Déclara Rogue alors que Regulus rangeait déjà les fioles dans le sac.

Mais enfin, monsieur, on ne verra pas la lune cette nuit, pourquoi rester là ?

- Si jamais il y a ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'éclaircie, je ne veux pas la rater.

-Mais enfin regardez ! Il va pleuvoir toute la nuit ! On va tomber malade à rester comme ça sous la pluie.

- Je te conseille de te taire, jeune imbécile, siffla Rogue, les yeux étincelants de rage, parce que si il n'y a pas d'éclaircies, c'est sur tes restes putréfiés et mutilés que je vais passer mes nerfs.

Regulus ferma la bouche et se mit à espérer à son tour une éclaircie en tremblant, mais elle n'arriva pas. Les deux sorciers attendirent toute la nuit sous la pluie, jusqu'à ce que le soleil leur enlève tout espoir au petit matin. Rogue jeta la fiole vide de toutes ses forces et celle-ci rebondit mollement dans la boue. Epuisés, déçus, les deux sorciers retournèrent chez Rogue. Au moment de rentrer dans la demeure du sorcier, Regulus soupçonnait l'eau qui coulait des joues de son mentor de n'être pas dues à la pluie.

Regulus alla se coucher sans demander son reste et s'endormit immédiatement : il était épuisé.

Les deux sorciers retentèrent leur chance les deux nuits suivantes, puis passèrent le reste de la semaine à chercher un moyen d'obtenir un rayon de pleine lune, mais rien n'y fit. Il se mit d'ailleurs à pleuvoir toute la semaine sur l'Angleterre. Regulus avait bien suggéré de louer un portoloin pour aller hors de l'Angleterre, mais Rogue lui expliqua que les portoloins étaient alors beaucoup plus cher et qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir un tel voyage. De plus, ces portoloins devaient être commandés au moins une semaine à l'avance. Le pauvre homme se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété en attendant le retour et la colère de son maître.

Et bien évidemment, le jour J arriva et le Seigneur des ténèbres aussi. Il ouvrit la porte de la cave qui servait d'appartement à Rogue comme si il était chez lui, la robe aussi sèche que si il faisait beau dehors.

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, Severus, dit-il en guise de salut. La potion est prête ?

-Euh…c'est-à-dire…pas tout à fait. Je n'ai pas pu récupérer d'ombre de pleine lune.

-Incapable ! Je t'avais dit aujourd'hui sans faute ! _Endoloris ! _

Rogue s'effondra en hurlant et en se tordant de douleur.

- Il suffit d'en rajouter et de terminer la potion avec les sorts que vous avez mis sur le parchemin et elle sera prête, hoqueta Rogue entre deux cris de souffrance.

- Je te le souhaite, mauvais serviteur, parce que sinon, rien ne pourra t'éviter ma colère.

Le corps de Rogue vola à travers la pièce et finit contre un mur, puis le Seigneur des ténèbres récupéra la potion à l'aide d'un sort, détruisit la recette et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte en tenant fermement la précieuse fiole dans la main.

Regulus se précipita pour aider son mentor à se relever. Il était terriblement pâle et le disciple se précipita pour lui apporter un verre de whisky pur feu. Rogue le remercia et s'assit dans un fauteuil, le regard vague et le corps tremblant.

Il semblait profondément troublé. Il regarda un long moment son disciple, l'air songeur, puis il prit sa baguette et lança un _accio_ pour faire venir du parchemin, une bouteille d'encre et un hibou. Rogue ignora le hululement indigné de l'animal et rédigea rapidement une lettre qu'il lui confia.

Le sorcier se leva en poussant un profond soupir, sous le regard perplexe de son disciple qui n'osa pas lui poser de question. La fin de la journée se passa dans une ambiance morose, Rogue ne daignant pas desserrer les dents et Regulus s'ennuyant ferme.

Une semaine après, une chouette effraie arriva en milieu de journée avec une lettre attachée à sa patte. Regulus crut d'abord à une erreur en voyant le papier bien enroulé avec un parchemin. Mais l'adresse « Regulus Black, chez Severus Rogue, quelque part dans Londres » ne laissait pas la place au doute. Et c'est avec une encre rouge sang que le courrier avait été écrit :

« Cher disciple,

Nous avons reçu un courrier de votre mentor assurant que vous aviez atteint un niveau suffisant pour passer au rang de mangemort. Nous vous invitons donc au cimetière de Chatpendu le vendredi 13 avril à 22h00. Venez avec votre baguette magique. »

Tremblant, Regulus regarda son mentor avec surprise.

«- Donne-moi cette lettre, intima-t-il, et Regulus obéit machinalement. Tu vas devenir un véritable mangemort désormais ! Tu vas découvrir toute la puissance de la magie. Regulus, tu ressembles peut-être physiquement à ton frère mais tu vaux infiniment mieux que lui. Il était prétentieux alors que tu es sérieux, il était stupide et téméraire alors que toi tu es sensé et tu sais quand il est bon ou pas d'agir. Je t'ai vu mettre au point des potions que je croyais être le seul capable de réaliser et tu as fait des progrès formidables depuis que tu es avec moi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment devenir mangemort mais tu vas le devenir et tu deviendras un grand mage noir. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de ce que j'attends ; je joue mon avenir moi aussi.

Bien monsieur, répondit Regulus, je ne vous décevrai pas !

- Une dernière chose, disciple ! Au cimetière de Chatpendu, tu devras prêter serment d'allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres, et tu recevras la marque des ténèbres. Pendant cette cérémonie, il sondera ton esprit avec une force telle que tu ne pourras pas lui cacher la moindre de tes pensées.

Regulus pâlit un peu mais resta ferme.

- Merci monsieur, je vais me préparer dès maintenant.

Et jusqu'au vendredi 13 avril, Regulus se prépara, utilisant des sorts d'amnésie sur lui-même, cachant sa mémoire dans une pensine protégée par une batterie de sorts compliqués et inventant des mensonges auxquels il pourrait lui-même croire. Il prépara même une potion pour renforcer son esprit le jour de l'allégeance.

Et ce vendredi là, Severus Rogue et Regulus Black transplanèrent jusqu'au cimetière de Chatpendu après s'être habillés en mangemorts. Ils y retrouvèrent une douzaine de sorciers de tous âges, complètement anonymes et muets. Rogue souhaita rapidement bonne chance à son disciple et prit place à côté des mangemorts confirmés. Un sorcier cagoulé leur indiquait où se placer autour des pierres tombales, et Regulus fut placé le plus près des responsables. Petit à petit, un demi-cercle presque parfait se forma avec en son centre sept mangemorts (Rogue en faisait partie) et la cérémonie commença.

« -Prêtez allégeance au tout-puissant Seigneur des ténèbres ! Criait le mangemort du milieu. Répétez après moi ! Je sers le tout puissant Seigneur des ténèbres, je lui obéirais en toute chose car ma vie lui appartient. »

L'assemblée répéta après le mangemort chacune des phrases qui résonnaient pour Regulus comme autant de menaces.

- Et maintenant, prosternez-vous devant notre maître à tous.

Aussitôt, un grand éclair de lumière apparut au milieu du cercle, comme si la foudre venait tout à coup de tomber. Regulus sourit discrètement : il connaissait bien ce truc. C'était autant un tour de passe-passe qu'un véritable tour de magie. Toute la foule se coucha par terre, se prosternant devant leur seigneur. Les six mangemorts s'étaient eux aussi agenouillés devant Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne portait pas de capuche, et cette différence le rendait presque irréel, presque surhumain. Il observa un instant l'assemblée puis se mit à parler, calmement, presque dans un murmure :

-Vous voilà tous réunis en mon nom. Je compte sur chacun de vous pour servir au mieux notre cause. Bienvenue dans notre grande famille.

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Regulus et s'approcha, la baguette à la main. Le jeune sorcier essaya de garder la tête froide et tendit son bras droit. Regulus sentit une intense brûlure sur son bras dont la chaleur pénétrait tout son corps, s'insinuait dans chaque pore de sa peau et de son âme. Et c'est là qu'il comprit que le Seigneur des ténèbres le sondait. Il aurait voulu s'opposer à cette intrusion sauvage mais rien n'y faisait. Même la potion qu'il avait prise ne suffisait pas à empêcher le Seigneur des ténèbres de mettre son âme à nu.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le Seigneur des ténèbres le regarda un instant puis passa au suivant. Regulus se demanda alors avec angoisse ce qu'il avait bien pu voir en lui. Après que tous les postulants aient été marqués comme du bétail avec la marque des ténèbres, Voldemort repartit et le mangemort reprit la parole :

-Vous êtes maintenant de vrais mangemorts, chacun de vous va maintenant suivre le cours de sa vie normale, travailler où il voudra et sera prêt à répondre à l'appel du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide pour entrer au ministère pour mieux servir le Seigneur des ténèbres, qu'il vienne me voir à la fin de la réunion. Voilà, la séance est levée.

Aussitôt, une clameur s'éleva de l'assemblée. Certains bavardant joyeusement avec leurs voisins, d'autres se précipitant vers les mangemorts pour leur demander des conseils ou un poste au ministère. Regulus, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Il pensait d'abord aller récupérer sa pensine et se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait oublié en prévision de ce jour, mais il avait aussi un terrible sentiment de vide.

Il alla parler à Severus Rogue, mais celui-ci prit la parole :

-Regulus, tu es un adulte maintenant, il est grand temps que tu apprennes à vivre par toi-même. Je n'ai plus d'obligation envers toi et tu n'as plus rien à faire chez moi. Je veux donc que tu te débrouilles tout seul désormais.

Regulus resta sans voix, complètement sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais Rogue était déjà reparti et avait transplané.

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il n'avait tout à coup plus aucun endroit où aller. Il pensa à retourner tout de même chez Rogue, mais il n'y serait sûrement pas bien accueilli. Il pouvait aussi retourner chez ses parents, mais le souvenir de sa mère l'en dissuada. Après une heure à marcher sans but et à réfléchir, il réalisa petit à petit dans quelle situation il était désormais : il était libre. Il pouvait aller où il voulait, faire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait même trahir les mangemorts si il le voulait… Mais une terrible douleur au bras le ramena à la réalité : il était marqué. Pire, il réalisa soudain que la marque des ténèbres se rappelait à lui de façon douloureuse lorsqu'il pensait à trahir le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Finalement, à force d'errer dans le village, sans but, il quitta le cimetière, puis le village dans lequel était le cimetière, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Il ramassa quelques plantes dont il connaissait les vertus et les mit rêveusement dans sa poche. Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait. Finalement, il décida qu'il pouvait tout de même faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire : de la médecine. Il transplana jusque sur le chemin de traverse, devant une boutique d'apothicaire qu'il connaissait bien.

Il entra dans la boutique d'un pas décidé et salua l'apothicaire. Il s'agissait d'un très vieil homme au visage parcheminé de rides mais aux yeux pleins de malice. Sa robe était propre mais élimée et son chapeau semblait sur le point de tomber en poussière. Au fond, l'homme ressemblait à sa boutique. Celle-ci était sombre et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Pourtant, pas une poussière ne reposait sur les armoires pleines à craquer ni sur les étagères qui ployaient sous le poids de nombreuses fioles. On trouvait toujours les potions dont on avait besoin ici.

- Que veux-tu mon garçon, lui demanda-t-il. Tu as mal quelque part ? Il n'y a rien qu'une potion ne puisse guérir.

Je sais monsieur, je fabrique moi-même des potions. En fait, ce que je voudrais, c'est devenir apothicaire. Regulus se mit à rougir et il se maudit intérieurement de son audace. Pourtant, l'apothicaire ne lui ria pas au nez.

- Vraiment ? Je suis heureux qu'un jeune homme comme toi soit attiré par la médecine. Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas devenir médicomage ? Tu n'as pas eu assez d'ASPIC1 pour continuer tes études en médecine ?

- Non en effet, répondit Regulus, trouvant que l'excuse était pratique, il s'en servit pour construire ses mensonges. Mais j'ai eu d'excellentes notes en potions, et je me suis dit que comme je ne pouvais pas être médicomage, peut-être pourrais-je devenir apothicaire ?

J'ai entendu parler d'un jeune homme qui passait souvent dans l'allée des embrumes et qui prodiguait des soins à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il paraît qu'il ne faisait pas de distinctions entre les riches et les pauvres, les sang-purs et les autres, les vampires et les sorciers normaux (Regulus pensait qu'il parlait de lui, mais sa réputation était exagérée). Saurais-tu comme lui aider tous ceux qui te le demanderont ?

- Oui monsieur !

- J'ai maintenant deux questions à te poser : As-tu peur des loups-garous ? Et quels sont tes projets d'avenir ?

Regulus resta un instant interloqué par les questions du vieil homme.

-Euh…je vous demande pardon ? Je…je voudrais devenir apothicaire. Et j'ai peur des loups-garous, comme tout le monde.

-En fait je voudrai savoir deux choses : est-ce que tu es prêt à t'occuper d'absolument tout ceux qui te le demanderont même si il s'agit de loup-garou ? Le garçon dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure l'aurait sûrement fait. Et je voudrai aussi savoir quel est ton projet d'avenir ? Tous les jeunes rêvent de changer le monde, et certains le font parfois… j'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux faire ! Est-ce que tu voudras vendre tes services au plus offrant ou en faire don à ceux qui en ont besoin ? Ou veux tu faire autre chose qui n'a rien à voir ?

-Ah d'accord…je veux construire mon avenir en paix et…me rendre utile et…

Regulus ne parvint pas à finit sa phrase, les mots l'abandonnaient et il repensa à la situation désespérée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'imaginait déjà essayant de soigner un enfant qu'il aurait blessé lui-même quelques instants auparavant… un grand désespoir l'envahit à nouveau et il se sentit complètement perdu. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les refoula.

-Bon, très bien ! Reviens demain matin à 9h et tu travailleras une journée à l'essai. Si tu me satisfais, je te prendrai comme apprenti.

Le lendemain, Regulus fit sa journée d'essai. Il montra à l'apothicaire ce qu'il savait faire et l'homme l'accepta immédiatement en tant que fabricant de potions. Regulus pu dormir dans la boutique et négocia de ne travailler que le matin. Ainsi, il pouvait l'après-midi mener tranquillement une quête désespérée à laquelle il tenait désormais : trouver le horcruxe de Voldemort. Pour cela, il avait une idée : retrouver la potion qu'il avait réalisé pour Voldemort. Cette potion était la plus puissante potion de protection que Regulus ait jamais vu ; elle devait sûrement servir à protéger le horcruxe. Hélas, Voldemort avait protégé sa potion avec un sort qui la rendait impossible à localiser. Heureusement, Regulus avait prévu cette difficulté et il avait ajouté à la potion une goutte d'essence de lucignole.

Ce petit ajout ne changeait en rien la potion mais l'ingrédient étant très rare en Europe (la plante poussait au fin fond de l'Afrique), il était assez facile à localiser et presque transparent à la magie. Regulus prit ensuite une carte d'Europe et fit osciller sa baguette à la manière d'un pendule en pensant très fort à la lucignole et la baguette se stabilisa au-dessus de l'Angleterre. Il refit de même avec une carte d'Angleterre, puis avec des cartes de plus en plus précises jusqu'à repérer le point précis où se situait la potion. Ainsi donc, la potion (et donc sûrement le horcruxe) se trouvait en bord de mer.

Une fois qu'il eut repéré l'emplacement, il se réserva une semaine pour préparer son expédition. Durant cette semaine, il étudia à la bibliothèque les sorts de protection les plus puissants et prépara des potions complexes.

1 ASPIC : diplôme de fin d'étude délivré par l'école des sorciers.


	9. Chapter 9

Le coucher de soleil sur la mer est un spectacle merveilleux. On peut voir le soleil descendre s'enfoncer doucement dans l'eau dans un halo rouge orangé. Les passants aiment s'arrêter sur le bord de la falaise, pour profiter pleinement du spectacle offert par la nature et regagnent ensuite leurs maisons douillettes et sûres.

Mais ce soir là, un homme resta plus longtemps que les autres à contempler la mer, juste le temps d'être seul. Il faisait sombre, mais on pouvait voir où on allait pendant encore quelques minutes ; et l'homme savait à quel endroit il devait se rendre.

L'homme s'approcha de la falaise, formant une silhouette sombre et se pencha au-dessus du vide. Il se releva, et sauta, ses vêtements flottant autour de lui. L'ombre descendait lentement, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et elle se posa avec souplesse et douceur sur le sol rocheux. Il y avait une grotte à flanc de falaise dans laquelle l'ombre s'introduisit après s'être retournée une dernière fois vers la lumière déclinante.

Les rochers étaient glissants et l'homme manqua plusieurs fois de tomber avant d'arriver en bas, devant une sorte de grand lac d'eau de mer. Il se pencha longuement sur l'eau avant de se décider à y plonger. A mi-parcours, l'homme réalisa qu'il était en train de dériver à cause d'un léger courant et une lumière jaillit d'une baguette magique, révélant le visage blafard de Regulus.

Le jeune sorcier parvint à remonter le courant et à atteindre le rivage. En se relevant, son pied glissa et il s'entailla la main sur un coquillage. Respirant avec difficulté après les efforts qu'il venait de fournir, tremblant de peur et de froid, Regulus se tint bien droit devant le mur de roche qui lui faisait face. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la carte qu'il avait apporté sur laquelle brillait un point rouge qui représentait son objectif.

Après s'être séché et réchauffé d'un coup de baguette magique, il essaya de repérer si il y avait des sortilèges d'alarmes sur le mur qui se tenait devant lui mais il n'en repéra aucun. Il se risqua donc à lancer un sort d'analyse sur la roche qui se tenait devant lui et il vit une vague forme blanche se dessiner sur la pierre, mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt. Regulus sortit alors d'une poche du sac qu'il avait pris soin de prévoir avec son déguisement moldu une fiole de véritaserum. Il jeta le contenu de la fiole sur la paroi de pierre et une porte lumineuse apparut alors avec de nombreuses runes tracées dessus. Utiliser du véritaserum dans un tel cas est peut-être brutal et barbare, mais c'est efficace.

Il mit une bonne heure à déchiffrer les runes mais rien n'indiquait la manière d'ouvrir la porte. Les runes n'avaient jamais été son point fort et il le regrettait amèrement… Après une autre heure à réfléchir et à lancer sur la pierre toute sorte de sortilèges, il jeta sa baguette contre la paroi. Rien n'y faisait, il devait abandonner… Refoulant des larmes de désespoir, il se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette en s'appuyant sur la paroi à l'aide de sa main.

Aussitôt, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, la pierre disparut d'un seul coup, déséquilibrant Regulus qui s'affala de tout son long sur le sol brut. Il se releva, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer et craignant de tomber dans un piège. Il entra dans une sorte d'immense grotte sombre dans laquelle il y avait un grand lac au centre duquel brillait une étrange lueur verte. Regulus avança, explorant à la lueur de sa baguette la salle qui était apparu devant lui. Hélas, la lumière ne parvenait pas à porter aussi loin qu'il l'aurait souhaité

Le jeune sorcier scruta la paroi afin de rechercher d'éventuels sortilèges d'alarmes ou de protection, puis il fit de même avec méthode pour chaque endroit qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il découvrit alors que le lac était une sorte d'immense réserve d'inferii, des cadavres gardiens. « Oh non pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre autant d'inferii à la fois. Il regarda encore une fois la carte qu'il avait amené et remarqua que la potion (et s'il ne s'était pas trompé le horcruxe) était située à l'endroit d'où venait la lueur verte. Il fit le tour de la grotte en scrutant chaque parcelle de roche et en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher l'eau afin de ne pas réveiller les créatures qui s'y cachaient. Le jeune sorcier était littéralement terrifié à l'idée de tomber dans un piège ou que Voldemort apparaisse tout à coup.

Finalement, sa baguette se mit à vibrer de façon étrange. En observant bien, il découvrit un lien magique qui reliait le mur de la grotte à une chaîne. Peut-être cette chaîne permettait-elle d'accéder au horcruxe ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la pierre en murmurant _revelior _et une chaîne verte apparut puis s'enroula sur elle-même. La surface du lac se mit à frémir à la plus grande terreur de Regulus qui s'attendait à voir surgir des inferii, mais seule une petite barque apparut. Regulus la sonda magiquement et méthodiquement avant de se décider à grimper dedans, tout en faisant très attention à ne pas toucher l'eau. Le bateau se mit à bouger et se dirigea de lui-même vers la lueur verte. Regulus avait l'impression de quitter le monde des vivants pour s'enfoncer dans un piège.

La traversée ne fut pas très longue, mais c'était le seul moment depuis des heures où il n'avait rien à faire, et il réalisa à quel point son cœur battait fort. Une terrible angoisse le saisit tout à coup. Il voulut laisser tomber, abandonner, retourner vers la lumière… mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il respira profondément et refoula sa peur.

Le bateau accosta sur un petit îlot au centre duquel reposait sur une espèce de trône, une coupe qui brillait d'une lueur verte. Regulus sut à ce moment-là qu'il était devant une œuvre d'art. La magie palpitait autour de la coupe qui était protégé par tous les moyens magiques possibles et imaginables.

Regulus passa plus d'une heure à étudier la coupe et l'îlot sur lequel elle se trouvait. La tâche était particulièrement compliquée à cause des nombreuses interférences magiques qui se produisaient et rendaient les protections d'autant plus dangereuses. Après une longue et profonde réflexion, Il finit par comprendre que la seule chose qui pourrait traverser les protections posées était une autre coupe, plus petite, qui pourrait vider petit à petit la grande coupe qui contenait l'horcruxe.

Regulus en fit donc apparaître une et la remplit de la potion, puis il vida la grande coupe par terre. Hélas, au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombait par terre, la potion disparaissait et retournait dans la coupe. C'était précisément ce que Regulus craignait.

Le jeune sorcier sortit donc une fiole de sa poche, respira un grand coup et en but le contenu. Il fit apparaître ensuite un patronus qui devrait le protéger et le stabilisa à l'aide d'une potion et d'une rune qu'il traça sur le sol. Enfin, il remplit à nouveau sa coupe et, après un dernier regard vers son patronus, il but.

Il eu tout à coup l'impression qu'il se trouvait immergé dans un grand seau d'eau glacé. Il crut d'ailleurs un instant qu'il était tombé dans le lac, mais le contact avec la pierre froide le rassura. De terribles souvenirs lui revinrent, mais le patronus le protégea et la potion qu'il avait but lui permit de garder ses esprits. Il replongea sa coupe et but à nouveau l'horrible potion qu'il avait pourtant, ironie du sort, préparé lui-même.

Il parvint à boire la potion, coupe après coupe, subissant chaque fois l'assaut des pires souvenirs qu'il avait en lui, des pires malheurs qu'il avait connu, des pires souffrances. Mais il parvint à tenir bon, son patronus faiblissant à chaque nouvelle coupe jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un brouillard blanchâtre uniforme, complètement défait par la puissance de la terrible potion. Et celle que Regulus avait bu pour se renforcer et se protéger n'agissait presque plus. Finalement, il ne resta plus dans la coupe qu'un médaillon que Regulus parvint à attraper avant de s'évanouir dans ses pires cauchemars.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il réalisa qu'il avait vomi toute la potion qu'il avait bue et qu'elle s'était intégralement re-matérialisée dans la coupe, mais il n'y avait plus le halo vert de la protection qui empêchait toute autre chose qu'une coupe de passer. Regulus sortit d'une main tremblante une tablette de chocolat. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant cette nouvelle chose à avaler mais il se força.

Il eut tout d'abord envie de vomir, puis une douce chaleur l'envahit et le réconforta. Il mangea toute la tablette jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Il put ensuite s'occuper du médaillon qu'il avait dans la main. Il regarda attentivement l'objet et fut surpris de voir la finesse de ce qu'il avait en main. Malgré sa vue troublée par des larmes, il admira un instant le médaillon. Puis prit d'une terrible inspiration, il ramassa une pierre qui traînait par terre et utilisa un sort de métamorphose pour la transformer en un médaillon. Il était trop faible pour faire une copie fidèle du horcruxe, mais le nouveau médaillon était tout de même assez ressemblant.

Dans un suprême effort, comme dans un rêve, il ouvrit la copie qu'il avait faite et y déposa un message qu'il rédigea rapidement :

_Au seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_Bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire à votre taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

Il déposa ensuite son faux médaillon au fond de la coupe. Aussitôt, le sortilège de protection vert se reforma autour de la potion. Admirant une dernière fois l'œuvre d'art magique qui était devant lui, Regulus repartit vers la barque en titubant, manquant à chaque instant de tomber dans l'eau. Il ne sut pas comment, mais il réussit à quitter la grotte juste à temps pour voir les lueurs blafardes du lever du jour et sentir les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffer sa carcasse. Il eut tout juste la force et la concentration de transplaner correctement jusqu'à un hôtel dans un village moldu où il avait réservé une chambre. Il s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit instantanément.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une femme de ménage qui poussa un cri de surprise en voyant un homme portant des vêtements humides et crasseux, allongé sur le lit sans avoir défait la couverture. La pauvre femme courut dans les escaliers pour prévenir le patron de l'hôtel qu'un clochard avait squatté une chambre. Regulus se changea rapidement (malgré ses tremblements incessants) et remplaça ses affaires sales et à moitié couvertes de vomi par des vêtements propres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon hôtel ! S'indigna le gérant, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Sortez de là ou j'appelle la police !

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis monsieur Tignus, j'ai réservé cette chambre pour cette nuit. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu entrer cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas voulu déranger…

- Mais la porte était fermée a clef ! Je ne comprends pas ! Comment êtes-vous entrés ? Et puis vous aviez réservé une chambre pour la nuit dernière, pas pour cette nuit !

- Ah mais non, elle était encore ouverte quand je suis entré ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, pourriez-vous me servir à manger s'il vous plaît ?

Le gérant de l'hôtel était complètement décontenancé

- Euh… bien sûr cher monsieur, veuillez descendre dans la salle à manger…

Regulus prit un déjeuner délicieux qu'il paya avec de l'argent moldu comme tout client, effaça son passage de la mémoire de la femme de ménage et du gérant, puis il partit marcher dans un endroit isolé afin de pouvoir détruire le médaillon. Contrôlant ses tremblements, encore épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, ayant trop peu dormi, il se dirigea au bord d'une falaise désertique où personne ne pourrait le voir. Il alluma sept feux afin de créer un mur de protection qui empêcherait l'âme de Voldemort de s'échapper et plaça le horcruxe au centre du cercle formé par les sept foyers.

Il concentra ensuite toute sa puissance magique sur le médaillon qu'il bombarda des plus puissants sorts qu'il connaissait, que ce soit de la magie blanche ou de la magie noire. Il libéra toute sa fureur, toute sa haine, toutes ses souffrances, son dégoût de la vie et de lui-même, sa colère et sa peur. Le médaillon se mit à fumer sous les coups et à se tordre, comme si il était vivant, comme si il hurlait de douleur ; mais Regulus ne faiblit pas et continua son œuvre destructrice jusqu'à la disparition complète du médaillon dans un bain d'acide fumant.

Le jeune sorcier se sentit bien étrange lorsqu'il eut terminé. Il était soulagé et fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, mais il était en même temps complètement désoeuvré. Que lui restait-il à faire ? Ce qu'il avait fait n'avait au fond pas changé grand-chose. Le seigneur des ténèbres restait le plus puissant sorcier existant et personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui.

Regulus transplana jusqu'au chemin de traverse et entra dans l'herboristerie comme si tout était normal.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Ca fait deux jours que je te cherche partout, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, s'exclama le pharmacien. Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu partais ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude !

- Excusez-moi monsieur, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. Et soudain, Regulus s'effondra en larmes dans les bras du vieil homme qui ne sut que faire.

- Oh mon pauvre jeune homme, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour l'instant, mais je vous promets que lorsque tout ça sera fini, je vous dirai tout.

Le vieux pharmacien accepta sans un mot la promesse de Regulus et le laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Puis Regulus demanda à aller se reposer et il s'effondra sur son lit, épuisé, brûlant de fièvre, croyant déjà voir sa dernière heure arriver.


	10. Chapter 10

Remerciements :

- Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Chibi Alice, ma correctrice, qui a eu la patience et le courage de corriger chaque chapitre que j'ai écrit. Je lui dois beaucoup.

Je remercie aussi Litany Riddle pour toutes les reviews qu'elle m'a envoyées et qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Et je remercie aussi tous les reviewers pour leurs commentaires

Je vous remercie aussi vous, fidèles lecteurs qui donnez à mes œuvres une raison d'être.

Chapitre 10 :

Depuis qu'il était revenu de son expédition, il préparait sa fuite vers la France, un pays où Voldemort et ses mangemorts n'étaient pas aussi puissants. Malgré la fatigue et les tremblements, il allait en ville commander des portoloins et acheter des provisions. Il savait qu'il devait fuir le pays au plus vite.

Une semaine après son retour, il recommença à travailler le matin à la boutique et l'après-midi il faisait ses courses. Le soir, il prenait des potions pour se soigner des effets secondaires des sorts de protection du horcruxe et éviter les nombreux cauchemars qui l'assaillaient.

Pourtant, au fil des jours, Regulus paraissait toujours aussi fatigué. Le commerçant le soupçonnait de préparer encore une expédition folle d'où il reviendrait dans un état épouvantable, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les pires suggestions avaient traversés l'esprit du vieil herboriste : Regulus était peut-être un mangemort ? Ou un loup-garou ? Un agent secret ? Etait-il du côté des meurtriers et des criminels ou des protecteurs et des bons sorciers?

N'y tenant plus, le vieil homme commença à espionner Regulus. Il comprit bien vite que son assistant ne passait pas ses après-midi à se reposer dans sa chambre. Mais où allait-il ? Un matin, l'herboriste découvrit une bourse possédant des cordons de couleurs différentes. Il découvrit qu'en ouvrant la bourse pour chaque cordon, la bourse possédait des monnaies de pays différents. Le lendemain, la bourse avait disparut. Le même genre de phénomènes se produisit avec de la nourriture et des vêtements de sorciers et de moldus.

Apparemment, Regulus préparait une fuite. Mais que voulait-il fuir ? Avait-il commis un crime ? Allait-il en commettre un ? Inquiet, le vieil homme se demanda si il devait en parler aux autorités ou d'abord à Regulus. D'après ce qu'il connaissait du caractère de son assistant, d'après son enthousiasme à soigner les gens et à faire le bien, il était persuadé que Regulus était du côté du bien, mais il doutait… Il voulait absolument en être certain.

Un soir, le vieil homme régla son vieux réveil silencieux à une heure du matin. Il se leva en plein milieu de la nuit, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- Lumos !

Une lueur blafarde éclaira les murs de la vieille boutique. Le vieil herboriste monta à l'étage et entra discrètement dans la chambre de son assistant. Il vit Regulus allongé tranquillement sur son lit, ses médicaments l'aidant à dormir sans faire de cauchemars.

Il souleva avec précaution la manche du bras gauche de Regulus et ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir semblait briller d'une lumière surnaturelle, presque vivante. Une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche comme une langue immonde : la marque des ténèbres.

Etouffant un cri d'horreur, le cœur battant, le vieil homme retourna dans sa chambre, l'esprit confus. Ainsi donc, son jeune protégé n'était autre qu'un mangemort, et sous ses airs mielleux, il massacrait des innocents! L'homme ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, et de nombreuses questions tournaient dans sa tête. Que devait-il faire ? Fallait-il livrer son protégé aux autorités ? Complètement déchiré, le pharmacien se leva ce matin-là en ayant pris une décision qui allait bouleverser sa vie.

000

Regulus se leva comme chaque matin, fit sa toilette, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le vieil homme lui avait déjà préparé du bacon et des œufs. Regulus se régala et alla saluer l'herboriste qui était déjà dans la boutique.

- Bonjour monsieur, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Bof, pas tellement…

- En effet, vous n'avez pas très bonne mine. Vous voulez une petite potion pour vous requinquer ?

- Oh non merci, tu vas avoir pas mal de travail ce matin, on vient de me commander une dizaine de pierres noires pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

- Très bien, je vais m'en occuper.

Regulus s'attela à sa tâche en songeant qu'il vivait peut-être ses derniers instants de vie honnête. Sa fuite était presque prête, il avait préparé une dizaine de cachettes à travers le monde et s'était entouré de toutes les précautions nécessaires. Son plan devrait marcher. Il travaillait depuis deux heures lorsque tout à coup, avec une terreur sans nom, il sentit son bras gauche le brûler intensément.

_Oh non ! Voldemort m'appelle !_

Regulus respira profondément et se força à calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient à nouveau. Peut-être le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait-il pas encore découvert la disparition de son Horcruxe, auquel cas, ne pas répondre à l'appel serait considéré comme une désertion. Or, il n'était pas encore prêt à disparaître. Il transplana donc en se concentrant sur la marque des ténèbres.

Il atterrit dans un champ au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres mangemorts. Un grand mangemort blond semblait diriger les opérations.

- Salut à tous ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui le premier mai, il est dix heures, et nous allons récolter l'impôt pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Je propose qu'on se sépare en deux groupes. Voici une liste de magasins à visiter. Si quelqu'un résiste, on utilise la technique habituelle, si le commerçant est absent, on casse la vitrine et on trace la marque des ténèbres sur un mur.

Les deux groupes furent formés rapidement et Regulus remarqua que la liste de son groupe contenait la plupart des magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le sorcier blond se mit dans le même groupe que Regulus. Le groupe transplana donc dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Au début, tout se passa bien, les commerçants avaient préparés la prime d'assurance à payer au Seigneur des ténèbres, mais au bout d'un certain temps, les mangemorts tombèrent sur des boutiques vides. Ils appliquèrent la méthode prescrite, mais quelque chose semblait gêner le mangemort blond, qui devenait de plus en plus neveux.

Le groupe continua à récolter les impôts du Seigneur des ténèbres en terrorisant les commerçants, mais à l'angle d'une rue les attendaient un groupe de sorciers masqués. Aussitôt, d'autres sorciers apparurent derrière les mangemorts, leur barrant le chemin. Le mangemort blond éclata de rire et pointa sa baguette sur leurs agresseurs, qui étaient certainement des commerçants du quartier.

Des éclairs fusèrent de tous les côtés vers les mangemorts qui eurent le réflexe de se protéger, alors qu'un seul sort, lancé par le grand mangemort blond, partit en direction des commerçants. Une énorme explosion retentit et tua la moitié d'entre eux, blessant tous les autres. Paniqués, les quelques résistants qui bloquaient la retraite partirent en courant, poursuivis par les mangemorts.

Regulus suivit le groupe qui massacrait leurs agresseurs jusqu'à ce que des aurors interviennent. Les aurors n'étaient que deux, mais ils étaient célèbres : il s'agissait de Frank et Alice Londubat. Le mangemort blond lança à nouveau son sortilège destructeur, mais les aurors le renvoyèrent sur lui. Le blond se jeta à terre pour éviter le sort qui se perdit dans la rue.

Le combat commença. Alors que les mangemorts pensaient avoir l'avantage du nombre et des sorts, ils tombaient les uns après les autres alors que les deux aurors ne semblaient pas subir la moindre blessure. Après de longues minutes de combat acharné, voyant que la partie était perdue, le mangemort blond cria de se retirer et transplana loin du champ de bataille. Regulus fit rapidement de même et se retrouva sur le chemin de traverse où il put se changer et atteindre l'herboristerie sans encombre. Il entra par la porte de derrière en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par le vieux pharmacien qui se tenait dans la boutique.

Une fois de retour dans l'arrière-boutique, il put enfin respirer un peu plus tranquillement et essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Se sentant mieux, il commença à fabriquer les pierres noires pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il pensa un instant que ces pierres seraient utiles pour les pauvres commerçants dont les plaies suppuraient. Se sentant soudain pris d'une terrible nausée, le jeune sorcier courut aux toilettes pour y vomir.

Alors qu'il venait de se rincer la bouche, son bras gauche se remit à le brûler intensément. Les mangemorts l'appelaient à nouveau. Regulus transplana, mais le spectacle qu'il découvrit fut bien différent du précédent.

Il avait atterrit dans une ruelle près du commissariat magique. Là l'attendait un sorcier du ministère, une baguette à la main pointée sur le vieil herboriste qui avait accueilli Regulus.

- Espèce d'imbécile de débutant, le Seigneur des ténèbres te tuerait si il apprenait de quelle manière tu t'es fait avoir ! Ce vieillard sénile vient de te dénoncer comme mangemort. Heureusement que j'étais là ! Tue le vieux pour moi, je ne veux pas avoir de sang sur ma baguette, ça risquerait de dévoiler ma couverture.

Regulus mit un long moment à comprendre ce que le mangemort voulait, et lorsqu'il le réalisa, il fut désemparé. Le mangemort, voyant son hésitation, lui envoya une gifle.

- Tue le vieux tout de suite ou c'est moi qui vais te tuer, gronda-t-il. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps avec tes bêtises aujourd'hui !

Comme dans un horrible cauchemar, au bord de l'évanouissement, Regulus pointa sa baguette vers le vieux pharmacien. Il resta plusieurs secondes à le regarder, le cerveau paralysé. Puis le jeune sorcier prit sa décision et tout s'accéléra. Il se tourna vers le mangemort en lui lançant un _Stupéfix _que le sorcier prit de plein fouet, puis empoignant le vieillard, il les transplana tous deux jusque dans la pharmacie. Il déposa le pharmacien sur un fauteuil confortable de l'arrière-boutique et recula, titubant, le visage pâle, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

- Regulus, souffla-t-il, tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Monsieur, ne me jugez pas, je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez, je ne peux pas vous expliquer, je n'ai pas le temps, ils vont me chercher maintenant, je dois m'enfuir !

- Regulus… Pardon ! Je t'avais mal jugé…pardon ! Le visage du vieillard se contracta et prit soudain une vilaine couleur jaunâtre.

- Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ! Attendez, je vais vous chercher une potion, tenez bon !

Mais lorsqu'il revint avec sa potion, le vieil homme s'était évanoui. Regulus essaya en vain pendant vingt minutes de le ranimer mais malgré tous ses efforts, le cœur du pharmacien cessa de battre pour toujours. Le jeune sorcier, sous le choc, déposa le corps sans vie de l'herboriste qui avait été pendant trop peu de temps son seul ami. Refoulant des larmes, Regulus se releva après un long moment. Puis se souvenant soudain de sa propre situation, il se ressaisit et courut dans sa chambre pour y prendre ses dernières affaires. Au moment où il arrivait dans sa chambre, il entendit la porte d'entrée de la boutique tinter et des bruits de voix.

- Il est arrivé dans cette pièce, hurla un sorcier.

- Le vieux a claqué ! Le traître ne doit pas être bien loin. Cria une voix de femme.

- Cherchons là-haut, dit une voix grave et profonde.

Regulus battit précipitamment en retraite vers sa chambre, prit son baluchon et se jeta sur la vieille botte qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Il ressentit une secousse au nombril et le portoloin l'emmena jusqu'à une cabane construite à flanc de falaise dans les Pyrénées françaises. Le jeune sorcier lâcha la botte et respira un grand coup d'air pur et frais. Il s'imprégna un instant du paysage qui s'offrait à lui, admirant les aigles qui volaient en toute liberté, apercevant un cerf au loin, écoutant le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Il avait commandé beaucoup de portoloins (dont certains à crédit) pour ses différentes cachettes. Il allait transplaner par à-coup jusqu'à sa cachette des Pyrénées qu'il avait préparé, lorsqu'il vit trois sorciers arriver vers lui.

Son premier réflexe fut de lancer un sort d'_expelliarmus_. Les sorciers le parèrent sans difficulté et ripostèrent tout en se précipitant vers lui. Sans paniquer, il essaya de transplaner. Un phénomène étrange se produisit : non seulement il n'y parvint pas, mais des lianes s'agrippèrent à ses pieds, entraînant sa chute. Il réalisa avec terreur qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Il libéra ses jambes à l'aide d'un sort de lance-flammes, mais les trois sorciers s'approchaient rapidement et Regulus les reconnut, à sa plus grande terreur : Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Séverus Rogue. Autrement dit sa cousine, le mari de sa cousine et son ancien mentor essayaient de le tuer.

Il su alors qu'il était condamné. Complètement paniqué, Regulus laissa tomber son sac et courut vers le précipice alors que des sorts fusaient autour de lui. Un sort le toucha, le propulsant dans les airs alors qu'un sort vert passait de justesse sous lui. Il s'écrasa brutalement dans la poussière, se releva rapidement et se remit à courir. Il sentait maintenant un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Un nouveau sort le toucha alors qu'il était tout proche de la falaise. Avec une terreur et une souffrance sans nom, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des plaies s'ouvrir sur tout son corps, le faisant saigner abondamment : le sortilège du _sectumsempra._

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du vide, un nouveau sort l'atteignit, le projetant en avant. Il avait cru pouvoir s'échapper en sautant et en planant à l'aide d'un sort, mais sa baguette lui échappa des mains et son bras droit se tordit en un angle bizarre. La douleur qu'il éprouva quelques fractions de secondes avant de s'écraser sur une corniche de la falaise lui fit comprendre que le sort qu'il venait de recevoir lui avait broyé les os du bras.

Il ne sentait déjà plus rien lorsque son corps s'écrasa puis roula dans un petit recoin de la falaise, quelques mètres en contrebas. Ses poursuivants virent le sang qui maculait la pierre. En se penchant pour essayer de voir le corps de son ancien disciple, Séverus Rogue fit accidentellement tomber une fiole de sa cape de sorcier. Celle-ci tomba sur la roche sans se briser, rebondit et alla rouler contre le corps de celui qui avait été son disciple, à quelques centimètres de sa main gauche.

- Décidément, mes cousins ne valent vraiment pas grand-chose ironisa Bellatrix avant de se tourner vers son mari.

- Rentrons ! Déclara Rogue, le seigneur des ténèbres voudra sûrement qu'on lui fasse un rapport.

000

Dumbledore regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui d'un regard perçant.

- Ainsi donc, Severus, tu voudrais ma protection ? Je suis tout prêt à te l'offrir, mais je me demande pourquoi un mangemort aussi proche de Voldemort que toi (Rogue pâlit terriblement au nom prononcé) voudrait changer de camp…

- Je vous l'ai dit monsieur, Lily Evans et James Potter vont sûrement mourir à cause de moi ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que la prophétie qui vous a été faite concerne leur fils et il va les massacrer. Je me sens coupable…

- Je suis surpris que vous soyez si désolé de leur sort, je n'avais jamais remarqué que vous étiez des amis, Severus…Ne serait-ce pas plutôt sur ordre de Voldemort que vous me sollicitez ? Ne vous a-t-il pas demandé de…m'espionner ?

Rogue resta un long moment silencieux et regarda Dumbledore en se demandant de toutes ses forces si il pouvait lui avouer ou non la vérité…Il baissa la tête.

- Monsieur, c'est moi qui ai suggéré au seigneur des ténèbres de m'envoyer vous espionner… Je n'en peux plus, je ne dors plus, je ne peux plus me regarder dans la glace. J'ai tué mon disciple. Il s'appelait Regulus, c'était le frère de Sirius Black. J'aurais peut-être tué Sirius de mes mains, mais Regulus était quelqu'un de merveilleux. Ses seuls défauts étaient sa bonté et sa naïveté. Il n'a pas supporté d'être un mangemort et il a essayé de s'enfuir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été prévenu que Regulus achetait une grande quantité de portoloins et il nous a dit de l'attendre en France. J'étais avec les Lestrange. Je sais que ça n'effacera pas mes fautes, mais je ne peux plus supporter ce que j'ai fait…Il m'a fait comprendre que la vie des autres a aussi de la valeur. Je ne veux plus avoir de sang sur les mains.

La voix de Severus se brisa sur les derniers mots. Dumbledore le regarda silencieusement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je peux t'offrir une protection, Severus, mais il faudra que tu nous livres tout ce que tu sais de Voldemort et de tes anciens alliés. Surtout, je voudrais que tu soignes les blessés que nous ramènerons des combats contre les mangemorts et que tu enseignes aux jeunes sorciers de l'école ce que tu as appris. Je t'offre un poste comme maître des potions.

- Très bien monsieur. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Vous étiez mon dernier espoir, je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant.


End file.
